High school for monsters
by blackout4465
Summary: this is the first in a line of new stories i will be posting called "high school for monsters" enjoy. vampires, werewolves, humans and other monsters.
1. Moving day

Hi, my name is Ruby and I'm going to tell you the story of when I was stuck going through the most awkward thing in my life. The "NIS" program. (Naked in school). And the fact that I was a vampire didn't make it any better. Now then, I think I should start the story off with moving day at my home.

Ugh, I hated moving, I wanted to stay here with all my friends. My stupid little sister Carmen, thought it was a great idea because we would move further away from grandma and grandpa. She hated them because they didn't ever believe her lies. I loved my grandparents and hated to move away from them but to keep me from arguing, my mom said we could pick out our own rooms.

That did make me happier, but not by much.

My mom just banged on the door and told me if I didn't have boxes outside my door ready for the Movers within an hour I'd be grounded for the rest of summer. Rotten #$&. Little does she know I've been packing things up for the past week. All that's left are a few things I've been using and I can pack them up real quick. I'm sure as heck not going to put them out for Carmen to steal though. And I know she'd do it. I've caught her stealing from me before. That's why I put a lock on my door and why I changed it when she got a copy of the parent's key. Not that she ever got in trouble for it. At least not with the parents. They just lectured her on borrowing without asking.

I believe that borrowing without asking is stealing, but I guess the parents don't. Grandma and Grandpa do though. The first time they caught Carmen borrowing without asking they spanked her for it. And the last time they did, they grounded her for the rest of our visit. No amusement park for her. Too bad.

Knowing Miss Sticky fingers though, I planned ahead and had a few boxes prepared just for her. So after my Mom ordered me to put some things outside my door. I did. I put a several boxes out side. I'd love to see the look on Carmen's face when she opens them. I doubt I will though. I'm not allowed in Carmen's room by Carmen's order and the parent's decree. I can still imagine it though.

My mom just told me off for not having any boxes outside. I guess Carmen took the bait. I told the Mom I was sorry and that I was just getting ready to put out some books. She watched me put them out in to the hall (they weren't really books) and told me to hurry up and finish packing as Grandpa and the movers would be here in the morning. (Sigh) As if I could forget.

Still I think it's nice of Grandpa to come and help me move. He's even letting me put my things in the back of Hector, (That's the name of his truck), so I don't have to have my things in the moving van or worry about Carmen re-labeling boxes.

He's also going to lead us to our new house since we don't know where it is. The parents have been too busy working and trying to sell our house to go there and look for a new one. In fact Grandma and Grandpa even had to help buy it since the first buyer for ours couldn't get a loan. We've got a new buyer now but escrow, I think that's what they call it, won't close for another month or so.

When we get to the new house, I'm going to pick the room farthest from her as possible. I was happy that grandma had picked the house that we were moving into, it meant that I would love it. As soon as we got there Carmen and ran to pick our rooms. We were racing down the hall towards a door when she tripped me and I fell forward with a 'thump'! She got there ahead of me and opened the door. "Ha! I call this room!" She yelled. I ran to see the room but she slammed the door in my face.

"Mom and dad said you're not allowed in my room!" She said from the other side. I grumbled to myself as I walked away. I was walking down the hall. At the end there were two doors, a glass one leading outside and another leading to the bedroom hallway behind the garage. Against the inside wall is a staircase that went up to a landing and then turned back towards the front of the house.

Curious I went up and opened the door at the top of the stairs. I could not believe my eyes when I opened the door. I found my self in an open area. Directly ahead of me was a small kitchen area with a dining area at the far end. It's just like the kitchen and dining area down below but scaled down. And with older appliances I found out later. They all work though. The other difference is that the dining area doesn't lead off to the living room. It's just a booth table, like in a restaurant.

To right, (Looking towards the front of the house. It's on the left if your looking back from the front), is an open living room area followed by a full bathroom. The opposite side had a bedroom area and a small walk in closet. The only real difference between the living room and the bedroom was that the living room had bookshelves and a TV unit installed against the back wall. The ceilings in the side rooms were sloped because of the roof. At the back there's a laundry area complete with washer and dryer.

Looking around stunned I felt my backpack slip off and fall to the floor with a thunk. Then I started laughing. It started as a giggle but then it grew and grew until I was bent over holding my stomach with tears in my eyes and unable breathe!

It really is funny! If Carmen hadn't been so determined to have the room next to the living room she'd have found the apartment first. Instead she practically ordered me to have it! That thought still makes me giggle!

. As I looked around I noticed that the doors had a lock on them so I could easily keep the runt out. "I so call this room." I said to myself.

When I thought about Carmen though I quickly covered my mouth with my hands. I didn't want anyone to hear me. As silently as I could I went through the apartment trying to determine what was over where. I figured that part of the bedroom had to be over Carmen's room. But even putting my ear to the floor I could barely hear anything. The silence made me smile. Then I realized that I was going to have a hard time keeping this room. Once Shelly found out about it she'd demand it. And I doubted the parents would let me have it on principle. The only way I had a chance of keeping it is if when they found out about it all of my things were already inside.

I quickly ran for the door and smiled when I saw keys hanging from it. I checked them in the door and found one set worked. Then I hurried down stairs and found the others worked for the door leading to the bedroom hall and outside. I quickly let myself out the back after locking the bedroom hall door. That's when I saw that there was another door at the end of the bedroom hall that also led outside. Now I knew if I could pull it off there'd be no reason at all for me to leave them unlocked as I wasn't blocking any access outside. They had their own exit.

I ran around the side of the house and let myself out the gate next to the garage. I found Grandpa was waiting for me with Hector's keys.

"What are you doing coming through there?" he asked.

Thinking quick I said, "My room's in the back. I thought it'd be easier to go in that way instead of going through the house and banging into the walls."

He smiled as he nodded and said, "Good idea" Then he said. "Here are Hector's keys and the keys to the trailer. I hate to drop and run but you know how it is."

I nodded and gave him a hug. He hugged me back and then we walked towards Grandma's car. She asked if I'd picked out a room and I nodded. She apologized about not being able to help to but I told her it was ok. I gave them both hugs and waved as they drove away. Then I took my wagon out of Hector and opened the trailer.

I quickly filled the wagon with boxes, locked the trailer, and pulled the wagon into the back. I unloaded the boxes in front of the doors so I could unlock them and not get into trouble. I figured with Mom and Carmen busy ordering everyone around that it'd be a while before they checked on me but I didn't want to take chances.

Then I went back for another load. I made couple more trips with the wagon and then I started using Grandpa's dolly for the heavier stuff. After lugging a bunch upstairs I came down to find Mom pounding on the door. I called out, "Hold on! I've got boxes in the way!"

I shoved them around and said, "Yes?"

"I just wanted to know what you were doing."

"I'm unpacking."

"I think that could wait until you've finished unloading that trailer your grandfather just had to rent."

"Uh ... right good idea."

Then the Mom looked at me and asked, "Why haven't I seen you bringing anything inside?"

"I've been bringing things in through the back yard. I didn't want to get into anyone's way or bang up the walls."

Mom looked at me for a few moments and then said, "Well I can see your thinking ahead for a change. Keep it up."

(Grrr!)

"Yes Mom" I replied. Then she turned and started giving more orders to the moving men. I quickly shut the door and shoved the boxes back in front of it. Then I gave a big sigh of relief. I didn't wait too long though before going back to finish unloading.

It took longer to unload than it did loading when Grandpa and Emily (one of my old friends) helped but not as long as I thought it would. I was in a hurry and happy thinking about my apartment so that made the time go faster.

Once all the boxes were inside I loaded up the dresser. After I emptied the trailer I started on Henry. I parked my bike, and wagon, under the stairs. Then I hauled up the bed frame up and put it together. Then I started lugging up the mattress and springs. That took a lot of work! I was huffing and puffing by the time I got them on the bed. I couldn't help flopping back onto the bed and laying there until my breathing slowed back to normal.

I hated having to get up. I was really beat. All I wanted to do at that point was sleep but I still had to finish unloading Hector. I took the ice chest out of Hector and brought it up. I had a coke and then moved the rest of the cokes and blood into the fridge. Then I went back down for more things.

When I got to my desk though I had to ask for help. It's just way too heavy for me to move on my own. I mean I can shove it around and maybe get it tilted to use the dolly but getting it upstairs is beyond me. It was even hard work for the moving men! They even had to remove the stair railing so they could turn it. Once we got it inside and in place though all the work was worth it!

I gave them all cokes, which they accepted thankfully, as they looked around the room. Finally the foreman said, "Nice place kid. I hope you get to keep it."

I smiled. "I hope so too. That's why I'm working so hard to get everything in and unpacked before the parents find out."

They all nodded and he said, "Hope it works. Thanks for the coke."

The other two thanked me also and I thanked them for the help.

They put my railing back up and one of them helped me finish unloading Henry. I just had a couple small bookcases left. Once everything was in I thanked them again and got busy unpacking. I didn't do a real neat job but I did get some things unpacked and on the shelves and thrown into drawers. I'm going to have to go through and sort everything later.

I was about half way finished unpacking when I heard the Mom yelling my name. That surprised me since I couldn't really hear anything down stairs. Following her voice I went to my dining room and climbing onto one of the bench seats opened up my front window and peaked through the shutters. She was standing in the front yard fuming, hands on hips, tapping her foot. I quickly went down stairs and came out the door behind me, locking it as I did so. The keys were still safely in my pocket.

I went out to the front door and said, "Yes Mom?"

"Where have you been?" she demanded.

"In my room unpacking. Why?"

"Why didn't you answer when I knocked?"

I'm sorry. I guess I was so busy I didn't hear you."

Then Mom sniffed at me and said, "You have some explaining to do young lady. Come with me."

She led me straight to Carmen's room and a pile of boxes. Dad, Carmen and the moving men were all in the room and none of them looked happy. Then Mom pointed to a pile of boxes on the bed and said, "Would you care to explain the contents of those boxes?"

I looked in one labeled "Carmen's Computer" and had to bite my lip to keep from smiling. Inside was a 50lb bag of potting soil. Next to it was a box with a 25lb bag of sand and another filled with bricks. Each also had Carmen's name written on them, in her handwriting. However you could clearly see some thing else had been written on them but had been scratched out.

"Either Carmen mislabeled her boxes or she's taking up gardening and didn't want you to know." I said.

Carmen started to say something but the Mom raised her hand and Carmen shut up. My Mom was clearly pissed. "Carmen says these boxes belong to you."

"Why would they belong to me? They have her name on them."

Then I saw one of the movers turn away with his hand over his mouth. The others looked like they were trying not to laugh too. I think they figured it out.

"We both know that Carmen wouldn't take up gardening. Now explain yourself!"

"Well Mom, that is Carmen's hand writing on the box. So she's either playing a practical joke on the movers," I said lightly and finished "or she stole these boxes from me." much quieter with a glare at Carmen. Carmen tried to look defiant but it didn't last. I had her and we all knew it.

The Mom flinched as if I'd slapped her. I guess in a way I did, with the truth. Even the Dad was looking up and shaking his head.

Carmen started to protest but the Mom cut her off with a glare that made Carmen cower. "Carmen you will apologize to these men for wasting their time right this minute. Then you are grounded for the rest of the week. Do you understand me?"

I guess then Mom chose to accept Carmen had committed the lesser of two evils. Still it was nice to hear her have to apologize to the movers. Then my Mom made her apologize to me for trying to put the blame on me. That was so sweet!

We all accepted her apology and started to move more things after the Mom apologized to the movers for Carmen's behavior.

Carmen started to glare at me but then Dad said, "Carmen, do not glare at your sister. You only have yourself to blame for this."

A little while later I heard Mom angrily yelling for me again. This time I was about finished unpacking. Mostly I was just sorting. So when I got to my front window I opened the shutters and called down, "Yes Mom?"

My Mom's mouth dropped open when she saw me. Dads did too. So did Carmen's in fact. Then she went all apoplectic pointing at me sputtering while her face changed so many delightful colors. It was really fun to watch.

Finally Mom demanded to know, "What are you doing up there?"

"I'm unpacking. Why?"

"You're not staying in the attic."

"I'm not. I'm in my room."

"Come down here and move the truck. Then we'll discuss whether that's your room or not." She ordered.

I went down stairs and out the door I'd opened for the Mom earlier, pushing Carmen out of my way and pulling it locked it behind me. I enjoyed yelling, "No peaking!" at her. I suppose I shouldn't have but it was only fair.

I moved Hector so that Dad could move his car into the garage and then Mom could park in the driveway. Then I backed in on the grass by the fence. The Mom demanded to know why I was parking on the grass and I pointed to the trailer.

"I have to in order to hook the trailer back up"

Mom, "Hmm"ed again and then said, "Let's go see this room."

"Okay." I said brightly and then led her, Dad, and the movers through the garage, down the bedroom hallway. That was when I found out there were three bedrooms and a bathroom in that part of the house. Actually there are two bathrooms but one's the master bath. I led them into the downstairs area and shut the door behind me. I led the way up the stairs saying "See I have a place out of the way to put my bike and wagon, where I won't have to worry about them."

Meaning I won't have to worry about Carmen sabotaging them and the parents won't have to complain about me parking it inside.

As I did I heard Carmen scream in frustration as she realized there was another door and then I heard the sound of running feet. I couldn't help grinning as I opened my door and let everyone in. "And here's my room."

Dad looked surprised but Mom took one look and said, "Pack everything up. You're moving down stairs."

"No." I said defiantly.

Mom squinted at me. "What did you say?" she asked slowly.

She was really scary but I had to face her if I wanted my room, which I did. So I took a breath and said, "I said, 'No'. I'm not packing my things up and moving down stairs. You," I pointed at her, "promised we could pick our rooms. You even made Dad give up his office because Carmen wanted to be closer to the big screen TV. This is the room I picked. I'm not giving it up."

"I said you could pick your own room. Not an apartment!" Mom yelled.

"It's not my fault my room is fully equipped!"

"You're not having an apartment."

"You promised!"

"I promised a room not an apartment!"

"So you're word really is meaningless!"

"You can have your choice of the two remaining rooms, DOWN stairs"

"I want this one!"

"We are not going to discuss it! You're moving down stairs!"

"No I'm not! You promised!"

The Mom's lips pursed and her eyes narrowed. "You're not having an apartment and that's final!"

"I'm not moving!"

"Yes you are! You're going to pack your things up and move them down stairs this instant!"

"The hell I am!" I yelled back

"What did you say?" Mom demanded.

"If!" I said ignoring her question. "And I mean IF I pack things up they're going right back into Hector and straight to Grandma and Grandpa's!"

Mom flinched again. She knew I'd do it too. We got into a big fight last year after I caught Carmen in my room and I changed the locks, without their permission. The fact I had to close my checking account after money kept being withdrawn and I tried to press charges against her didn't help the situation any either. Neither did my buying a mini-fridge to keep my blood and munchies in. I had to after I got really sick from drinking bad blood. Mom of course tried to blame me but I'm not that careless. Plus there was the constant noise of Carmen's stereo. She kept it loud enough to wake the dead. Not to mention the rest of her crap. So I left and moved in with Grandma and Grandpa. Can you blame me?

Before she could reply the foreman said, "Lady I know you don't want my opinion but I'm going to give it to you any way. As far as I'm concerned this young lady's earned this room. With the exception of the desk and a couple bookcases she's moved everything up here by her self. Just what has that brat down stairs done? Absolutely nothing."

Mom bristled. "When I want the opinion of the hired help I'll ask for it. Now start carrying these things down stairs at once."

The foreman nodded. "Well let me tell you something as the hired help Toots. You're not paying us to help this young lady move out of this house. Just into it."

That's when he gave me a wink.

My Mom's face went white with fury.

"Nor are you paying me and my men to put up with practical jokes."

Then he pulled a card out of is pocked and handed it to me. "You're a hard worker kid. We could use someone like you. Call this number and tell'em Paul sent ya."

I blinked in surprise and then smiled. "Thanks!" I told him putting the card in my pocket.

Then he turned to the others and said, "Come on lads. Let's give the lady what she paid for. Door to door service."

That turned out to be taking the things off the truck and leaving them just inside the door. And when they ran out of room they were left just outside the door. Which didn't please the Mom any. Carmen was of course frustrated again when they went out a different door.

After they'd gone, mom whirled on me furiously. If looks could kill I'd be ashes! I tried to hold firm but she was _really_ scary!

"Since they won't do their jobs you'll just have to move everything down stairs your self"

"No way! You promised!"

"We are not going to discuss it any further! Start packing your things and take them down stairs!"

"This is so totally unfair! You let the brat keep the room she picked but when I pick mine I have to give it up."

"Just like it was fair of you to play that trick on your sister?"

"What trick?"

"Putting those things in her boxes."

"Hello? They had her name on them, in her writing remember?"

"We both know you packed them!"

"Then we both know she stole them."

"You're sister is not a thief!"

"Yeah right and those boxes wrote her name on them and got into her 'new' room all by themselves!"

"We all know you planned this to embarrass your sister! Did you stop to think what would have happened if she hadn't borrowed them?"

"You do mean steal don't you?"

Mom bristled again and I cut of off saying, "Yes I know. I would have moved them into Hector and up here and no one would have known about them. Assuming of course that I actually packed the boxes!"

"She has a point honey," Dad said finally speaking up.

Mom whirled on him in surprise.

"Ruby has worked very hard both here and at our old home. And if Carmen hadn't taken her boxes no one would have been the wiser."

Mom stared at him opened mouthed. I was a bit shocked too.

"And we did promise they could pick their own rooms. Did you ever stop to think what would have happened if Carmen had picked this one?"

Mom paled.

I had to bite my tongue to keep from laughing. Carmen would have insisted she they keep her promise and they'd have had to use dynamite to get her out. Even they're not dumb enough to let her have an apartment. If she didn't burn the house down she'd have the police here every other day with noise complaints. Of course once they got her out there'd be constant tantrums.

After Dad said that he got this thoughtful look in his face. Then he shook himself and said, "It might even help things if they had some separation. There'd be less fighting we'd have deal with. And Ruby would have the peace and quite she needs to bring her grades up."

Dad gave me a pointed look and I groaned. Most of my grades aren't that bad, really. They're mostly B's and C's, with a couple A's to average out the D's. I may not be the best student but at least I'm not flunking anything. Of course The parents always say they could be better. I've scored a 100% on a test once and they asked why I didn't get the extra credit question. Grrr!

Carmen of course gets perfect grades. I think she stole my money to bribe someone to forge her grades. Why else would she need to steal my money? Besides the fact she's a bitch?

Dad went on, "She'd also be able to keep her blood up here and drink it without making you or Carmen ill"

That was another point in my favor. Although you could argue his previous point could go either way. Still it would be nice to drink my blood without having any dirty looks or gagging noises. Mom insists I'm just going through a phase. You'd think that after seventeen years she'd get a clue. I'm a vampire. I drink blood. _Hello!_

Finally Mom said, "I do not think it's a good idea that she live on her own at her age."

Then Dad pulled her close and said softly, "We did." and kissed her.

I barely managed to keep from gagging. I'm glad my parents love each other but I don't need to see their PDAs thank you.

"Besides," Dad continued. "If we don't keep our word to her now she won't trust us with something that really matters later on. And it isn't like she's really on her own. She's just upstairs."

Mom finally said, "Hmm. Carmen's going to give us hell over this but all right. _However, _there will have to be some rules."

I tried not to roll my eyes or grin. I expected rules. Rolling my eyes or grinning in victory would just make them pile on even more rules.

"Of course." Dad said to Mom. Then he turned to me. "We're to have a key."

"No way! Remember what happened the last time?"

"It's for your own safety. And this time I'll keep the key in the gun safe"

I blinked at that. We have a gun safe?

"Carmen doesn't have a key to it does she?"

Dad rolled his eyes. "No she does not. It's a combination. And no she doesn't have that either."

"Okay." I said reluctantly. "Anything else?"

"You're not to have anyone up here without permission. And absolutely no boys. Period. In fact I'd prefer you not tell anyone you have this room at all. Understand?"

I nodded my head solemnly.

"You're to continue to have meals with us in the dining room. You can have blood and snacks up here but you eat your meals with us."

I nodded again.

"I also want an intercom, so we don't have to come up here and get you."

"Okay but if Carmen starts annoying me with it, I'm unplugging it."

"Fair enough. If you break any of these rules you'll be moving down stairs. Is that understood?"

"Yes Sir."

"Good. Now you can help us finish bringing everything else inside. Oh and Carmen…"

"Yes?"

"You're grounded for talking back to your Mother."

What else was new? I gave an exasperated sigh. "Alright. How long?"

"Until the end of the weekend."

"Fine. Can I at least call Emily and let her know we moved in okay?"

The parents looked at each other and the Mom said, "You'll have five minutes, after everything's inside."

"Okay" I grumbled. Inside though I was jumping up and down and screaming "Yes! Yes!"

I'd actually gotten my apartment and there were a lot fewer rules than I thought there would be.

After dinner we were sent to our rooms to finish unpacking. Carmen of course tried to get into my room. She followed me to one door demanding, "I want to see your room."

"Forget it." I told her flatly.

"That's not fair! You got to see mine."

"I didn't get to see yours. I got called to your room like a common criminal, remember?"

Carmen clenched her fists and shook with rage. "You still got to see mine. Now I want to see yours."

"No way."

By that time she'd followed me to the other door and I was now on my way back to the first one. She kept pestering me though and I finally had to yell, "Mom! Carmen won't leave me alone!"

The Mom came and demanded to know what was going on. Carmen said she wanted to see my room and the Mom said that was up to me. J _Yes!_

Carmen of course complained that, that wasn't fair and said that I'd gotten to see her room. The Mom put her hands on her hips and leaning over squinting at her said, "And why was that?"

While Carmen mumbled an answer I had to bite my tongue to keep from laughing.

Having my own tub is absolutely heavenly! The last time I'd gotten to soak was ages ago. Tonight I went all out. Candles, soft music, scented bubble bath. Mmm It was wonderful! It was so wonderful in fact, that I almost fell asleep! That was when I heard a rock hit the bathroom window.

I was so startled I went under and came up sputtering. So much for my relaxing.

Muttering I got out and wrapped a towel around me and after opening the shades and the window I yelled, "What?"

"You're grandparents are on the phone" Dad yelled back.

"Okay! Give me a minute."

"Okay."

I shut everything again and dried off. As I was putting on some PJs I had this idea and I knew if I presented it right it'd work. I raced down stairs and on a hunch opened the door to the back yard. Carmen raced out the other door and I pulled the door shut before she could even get close. Then I

went through the hall door and into the kitchen. Mom pointed at the phone on the counter and I picked it up.

Grandma and Grandpa asked about the moving in and I told them it went ok. I couldn't tell them everything since that would have annoyed Mom but they seemed happy I moved in ok. They also seemed pleased I'd gotten the upstairs apartment. Then Grandpa said he was going to come by and take the trailer back and take us to a Home Depot to pick up some things. I asked if they knew were a thrift store was and he said he knew of several. Grandma also said she knew of several and would take me shopping. I wasn't sure if I could go but Grandma said, "Of course you can. You'll need things to furnish your room. And it isn't like you're going to the mall."

After hanging up I went to pitch my idea to the parents. I said, "Uh Mom, Dad I've been thinking about the intercom."

"I thought we'd discussed that."

"We did. It's just I was wondering if a phone wouldn't be better?"

The parents frowned.

"Um hear me out. I'm going to need a phone line for the internet anyway. Why not just go all the way and get a separate phone line. That way I wouldn't tie up the phone and you could call me whenever and we wouldn't have to worry about Carmen abusing it since she wouldn't know the phone number."

The parents looked thoughtful. After a minute or so Dad said, "We'll think about it but I still don't see why you can't use DSL like the rest of us."

"Because my computer can't use DSL Dad. It needs a USB port and it doesn't have one."

"Can't you upgrade?"

"I tried but I don't have any available PCI slots left."

I knew all that from Tim. He helped me get the computer and upgrade it a couple years ago. He builds computers for fun. I miss Tim. Not only was he my only other friend, who's going to fix my computer now?

"Hmm. You really need a new computer."

I smiled. "Is that an offer?"

Dad grinned. "Don't push you luck."

I grinned back.

"We'll think it over. Now go on up to bed."

"Yes Daddy. Um could you do something about her?" and I jerked my thumb over my shoulder. I didn't even have to look over my shoulder to know that Carmen was watching us. She was fuming by the hall bathroom, waiting to follow me and try to get into my room.

The moment the parents looked behind me at her she yelled, "You're not going to get her, her own phone are you?"

"We're considering it."

"Do I get one too?"

"No.

"That's not fair!"

"Why isn't it fair? You've got DSL. Ruby needs a phone line for the internet. If she wants to buy a phone to go with it I don't see why she can't."

I had to bite my lip hard to keep from laughing. Carmen had just gotten me my phone line.

"But she'll be able to call all over!"

"She'll only be able to call local numbers unless she wants to pay for long distance. Even if we paid for long distance for her at least her phone bills would still be less than your cell phone bill."

Now I had to pinch myself in addition to biting my lip. Now I could get long distance even if I had to pay for it myself. As for the cell phone thing. We both had cell phones in case something came up or there was an emergency, we could let the parents know we're going to be late. Only Carmen went way over her amount of minutes. When the parents got a 400 dollar phone bill they told her off and confiscated her phone.

"Now you're supposed to be in your room. Why aren't you?" Mom asked.

"I wanted to know what was going on."

"If we discuss something that concerns you we'll let you know. Now leave your sister alone and go to bed."

Carmen gave a cry of frustration and stalked off to her room. I on the other hand gave the parents a hug and said, "Good night". I have to keep on their good side after all.

They hugged my back and wished me a good night as well.

As soon as I was safely behind my closed door I gave a happy squeal and ran up my stairs.

After Carmen had been sent to her room, I was told to finish unpacking and to go to bed. Tomorrow we get me new furniture and mom takes me and Carmen to get our new school schedules.


	2. the NIS program

Chapter two school and stores.

Friday August 5

I can't remember when I slept so well. Of course I got scared to death when Grandma woke me up.

After losing a year or two of my life and after screaming my head off I gasped, "Grandma? How did you get in here?"

"Easy, I have a key."

"How did you get a key?" I asked shocked.

"They came with the house." Grandma replied.

"Oh, d'uh." Then I smiled. "Isn't this place great!"

Grandma smiled, "Yes it is."

"I'm surprised the parents didn't know about it though."

Grandma said with this wicked smile, "But they must have. It was in all the paperwork. Besides didn't you wonder why there were two mail boxes?"

My mouth dropped open. I'd been so busy I hadn't even noticed! "You mean the parents are buying two homes?"

"No. They're just buying the bottom half. The top half belongs to your Grandfather and me."

"Oh. OH!" I gasped in dismay. I couldn't help thinking, _All that work and arguing for nothing_. I'd have to move any way, as this was their apartment.

"I'm sorry," I said feeling quite miserable. "I'll move everything downstairs."

"Don't be silly. You put in a lot of hard work getting everything up here."

"But this is your place."

"Yes but who do you think left the door unlocked?"

My mouth dropped open again. Grandma reached over and closed it saying, "Close your mouth dear. You'll let the flies in."

"You ... you knew! You planned for me to have this room!"

"Well we certainly hoped you'd get it. We knew you and your sister would need some space and when we found this place we just knew it would be perfect."

I gasped again. As I did I remembered Dad's thoughtful look last night, "They know don't they?"

Grandma smiled, "We had quite a talk about it last night before you came on. They suspect of course but I told them I'd forgotten to lock the door after checking the place over before they got here. I'm not in the habit of locking doors inside the house." She said giving me a wink.

"But why did they still let me keep this place as my room?"

"Well we just couldn't take it away from you after all you worked so hard moving into it. Besides there are certain advantages to having you and your sister separated like this."

"Like the quiet?" I said with a grin.

Grandma grinned back, "That's one of them."

I leaned forward and gave Grandma a big hug. "Thank you so much Grandma!"

Grandma hugged me back. "You're welcome dear. Of course you know your parents are going to be watching you closely, so don't do anything to let us down okay?"

I hugged her again. "I won't Grandma."

She hugged me back. "Now let's get you up and dressed. We've got a big day of shopping to do," she said standing up. Then she said, "Oh yes. Here's a little moving in present."

I couldn't help letting out a squeal of joy when she handed me a phone with a little bow stuck on it.

"You're phone line is already hooked up. All you need to do it plug it in. And don't worry about your sister trying to caller I.D. you. Your number's blocked."

I squealed again and gave her another hug. She laughed and gave me a playful swat on the behind. "Hurry up and get dressed now. We've got lots of shopping to do!"

I practically flew out of bed to get ready!

By the time I'd put on sunscreen, and clothes Grandma had already gotten out a can of blood for me. She'd even put a straw in it. How nice is that? The parents would never do anything like that. well Dad used to but he hasn't since I was old enough to pour and not spill anything.

While I drank my blood and did my hair and put on my shoes Grandma and I talked about what I thought I needed for the apartment. And she told me about the places we could go. She knows of a lot of thrift and second hand shops. She also knew of a fabric store so I could make some drapes for the windows. Sure some of them have shutters and some have shades but not all of them. And who want's to wear sunscreen to bed?

After I rinsed out the can we headed downstairs.

When Carmen saw the can of blood she yelled, "Mom Ruby's drinking blood downstairs!"

Mom looked at me with a frown. I rolled my eyes and asked, "Where do the recyclables go?"

The Mom thought and said, "Just put it in a bag under the sink." while Grandma told Carmen, "No body likes a tattle tail." Mom frowned again but didn't say anything. Dad and Grandpa just shook their heads disapprovingly at Carmen.

After breakfast, during which I discovered someone had eaten all my favorite cereal, Mom said, "Ruby after breakfast I want you to put the garden supplies into the shed. I couldn't help grinning as I said, "Okay Mom."

Carmen was waiting for me by the door to my hall when I came up with Grandpa's dolly. I couldn't help smiling at her peeved look. I think she expected me to use my wagon and I might have if I hadn't known she'd take the opportunity to try to get into my room.

I scooped the boxes up and took them around to the back. It was the first time I'd really examined the back yard. I'd been mostly too busy before. It was pretty big. You could play volleyball just in the grassy area. Spaced sort of regularly were different kinds of fruit trees. From the left and going around there's apricot, orange, peach plum, cherry, pear, lemon, and a tree with different kinds of apples. I didn't know they could do that. From the looks of them we'll need to get picking as all the fruit is ripe.

At the back against the fence was the shed. It looks like a little house with a door and two windows. Added on is a lean-to that continues on to the plum tree. The shed isn't quite in the corner so there's space on either side. The lean-to's divided into equal sections. The section right next to the shed contained our lawnmower and other powered yard equipment. The last two contain lots of firewood. In front of the shed there are a couple of planter boxes and from the looks of it there's space to grow more things between the Lemon and Apple trees. There wasn't anything planted though.

Opening the shed I saw that someone was going to have to straighten all the tools out, as they'd just been dumped into it. I couldn't help sighing. I have a feeling that someone will be me.

I dropped the things off and went back around front. After putting the dolly into Hector we went shopping. It was a total blast! I road with Grandpa and Grandma in Hector. The parents and the runt followed in the minivan. We dropped the trailer off and then headed for some thrift shops. I'm sure Mom didn't like it when we pulled into the Salvation army store parking lot but Grandma reminded her about the antique lamp the Mom had found for a steal. She also pointed out the K-Mart Store at the other end of the parking lot.

The parents and the runt headed for it while we went into the Salvation army. I found a perfect little recliner. Sure it had a few little rips and tears but it wasn't anything a little duck tape couldn't fix.

Besides it was the perfect color! Black J

I also splurged on a few books and some M+M's, That's movies and music. I couldn't believe they had tape reels and beta videos. And they were a steal too! .25¢ each! I also picked up some nice tops and skirts. I even found the perfect back to school dress! Grandma said it looks like an old school uniform. And it's in my favorite color! J It even came with boots! Grandma thinks it was used as a costume and someone donated it. I don't mind a bit.

I also found some lovely halloween dishes. There were some squarish plates and some mugs of different sizes. I also picked up a couple pots and pans, just in case.

After we left the Salvation army we went and rejoined the parents and Runt at the K-Mart. I picked up some school supplies, pens in various colors, note books paper penciles, the usual stuff. Mom and Carmen were still shopping when we left. Dad had retired to the entertainment section and was watching TV.

Grandma and I went down a few doors to to a fabric store to pick out some material for drapes. We got a nice light pink material that I could leave closed but still allowed light in. And I found a nice heavy rich black material just perfect for the outer drapes to shut out all the light.

After leaving there Grandpa drove us across the street to a dollar store. We picked up some more kitchen things, and a couple of discount DVDs, as well as some munchies and things. Then we went next door to pick up some more things. Soda blood, cereal, chocolate milk and other stuff. Then we went back to meet up with the parents. Then we had lunch at Taco Bell.

After lunch Mom wanted to do some grocery shopping so the Grandparents directed her across the street. Dad and Carmen headed for an electronics store and me and the grandparents headed for another thrift store.

One the way we past this really old building that was used by a bike store. I asked if they'd even been in there and Grandpa said, "I don't think so. We've got time. Let's go take a look, shall we? It took us a bit to turn around since you can't turn Hector just anywhere. After we parked and Grandpa fed the meter we went in. I'm surprised the store was still open as it kind of leaned to the right a bit. I guess it was ok since the lot to the right of it was fenced off with this huge chain link fence and was filled with bicycle parts.

I hadn't planned to buy anything but I did find a front cargo rack and saddle bags to go with it. I also got a basket that could attach to the either the front or rear racks. My bike has a cargo rack and saddle bags on the back already. I also picked up a couple nice headlamps to mount on the frame of the front rack.

The coolest things I found was this single wheel trailer that the guy let me have for a huge discount since one of the bars was bent. He even took 50% off the wheel, tire, and tube I needed to replace the missing one!

Grandpa took the trailer with him to see if he could straighten it out any. As it is I can't put as much in as I should be able too.

The trailer wasn't the coolest thing I found though. The coolest thing was an engine! It attaches right above the pedal area. And it didn't cost very much either! We even got a guarantee that he'd replace it if it didn't work. Grandpa says he'll help me put it on tomorrow.

Over all it was a bit more than I'd planned to spend but I think it's worth it. Of course I have to buy a helmet now. Grandpa won't let me ride the bike with the motor on it without one. I didn't like any of the bike helmets though. Neither did Grandpa. He said we'd find me a proper helmet tomorrow.

After putting everything into Hector we headed for a Good Will store. I picked up some more kitchen stuff. I found a cute little percolator that I'm going to see if I can use with hot chocolate. I also bought a wiggle pad. That's what Grandpa called the back massager I found. You just put it against the back of a chair plug it in and let it wiggle the tension away. I also picked up a cute little coffee table. It's pretty dinged up but all it needs is a coat of paint and it'll be good as new.

Then we went to another Salvation army store. I picked up a cute little two butt couch, as Grandpa calls it. Grandpa and Grandma helped me pay for everything of course. I don't think I could have done it on my own without using all of my savings. I did have to pay for the books, M+Ms, munchies, and bike parts but they helped me with the furniture and kitchen stuff. They told me I could get pay them back by getting good grades.

Grandpa joked saying, "Besides we need someplace to sit when we come to visit"

I couldn't help smiling back at them.

After we left the Salvation army Grandma had me call Mom and find out where to meet them. Mom said they were heading for home so we did too. Grandma distracted Carmen and Mom while Grandpa and I took things around back. We managed to get all books, M+Ms, and kitchen things inside before the parents came out to check on us. They weren't exactly happy about the furniture but they didn't say anything. They did object to my engine though. Grandpa made sure they understood I wouldn't be riding it without a helmet. I also reassured them I wouldn't be doing anything stupid like riding between stopped cars or anything. They still weren't happy about it but they let it go.

Carmen of course threw a fit but Dad was quick to stop it. "If your sister wants to spend her money on an engine that's her business." Then he looked at me. "You did use your money on that engine didn't you?"

I nodded quickly.

"But dad!" Carmen whined.

"Besides," Dad continued turning back to her, "didn't I just buy you that video game that you just had to have?"

"Yes" Carmen mumbled.

"And did I get her anything?"

"No" she mumbled again.

"Then you have nothing to complain about." Then he turned back to me and said, "If I buy you a helmet you will wear it won't you?"

"Yes Dad" I replied quickly. I thought he'd pick out one of those awful bike helmets but who am I to complain about a free helmet?

Then the Mom said, "Why didn't you get one when you bought the engine?"

"I couldn't find one I liked"

Grandma said, "We were going to take her shopping for one tomorrow if that's alright"

"Alright." She said reluctantly. "While your out could you get her some new school clothes?"

"Oh Mom I've already got the perfect back to school dress!" I said happily.

The Mom groaned. "I'm not sure I want to see it."

"It's great Mom! You'll see! It doesn't even have one tear or rip in it."

She sighed, "Alright go put it on."

As I hurried towards the back I heard Dad say to Grandpa, "Let me know how much the helmet is and I'll pay you back."

Carmen tried to follow me but I'm a lot faster than she is so I easily ran around the house and back in through the front door. Then I hid in the family room until Carmen came in. When she didn't see me she ran for the bedroom hall and I quickly let myself in and locked the door behind me. Then I ran up and put on my new dress.

When I came down they were all in the kitchen. The Mom took one look at me and lowered her head into her hand saying, "Oh good grief!"

The Dad looked up at the ceiling and shook his head. I think he was amused. Grandpa laughed but I could tell he was laughing with me. Grandma was smiling as I twirled around.

Carmen asked, "That's your dress?" in total disbelief.

"Sure is!" I grinned.

"Mom!" she yelled. "I can't go to school with her dressed like that?

Dad lowered his head and said, "You look like a Quaker.

I twirled again and asked, "Isn't perfect?"

"It's terrible! Mom make her take it off!" Carmen wailed.

"Carmen stop making such a fuss" The mom finally said. "At least it's better than what she wore last year"

Last year I wore a full length black skirt with white tombstones on it, a long sleeve black button down blouse with ghosts, and a black vest with skulls it. For a finishing touch, I had a hangman's noose for a tie. They made me leave my tie at home. The Mom said I might tempt a teacher to use it on me. (I think they were more worried I'd use it on Shelly.) The year before that I wore a t-shirt that said, "Schools are Brain Farms" on the front and on the back was a Zombie saying, "Got Brains?"

I went back up and changed for dinner after that. I had to smile when the Rents called Shelly back.

I pulled on a black t-shirt that had "got blood?" written in red with and some jeans. I also put in my favorite bat earrings. At the last minute I pulled on a black ball cap with a ghost sticking it's tongue out above the brim. I thought I looked good but Mom and Carmen both frowned when they saw my shirt. They didn't say anything about it though. Besides I could have worn my "Blood, it does a body good" shirt.

For dinner we went to Mr. Chang's Asian Fast Food. They have really good food and you get a lot. I can make three meals out of it. And now I have a real fridge to keep leftovers in without worrying something will happen to them. My mini fridge was made more for drinks, not food so the containers don't fit too well.

After dinner we came back here to have desert and talk a bit about what our plans were for the weekend. Dad was going to have to go to work. Tomorrow I'm going shopping for a helmet and then I'm helping the parents finish unpacking. Monday Mom is taking us to school so we can register. Joy. I'm also planning to call about the job and see if I can get hired like Paul said.

Saturday August 6

I need to get some more lights. The one's I brought from our old home are only enough for my bedroom. The kitchen, dining, laundry, and bathrooms all have lights but the living room is lacking. I hadn't really paid much attention to it the night before but I'd planned to spend the night reading in my new recliner but it's hard to read when there's no light. Sure I have better night vision but I still need light.

I managed to get to the kitchen past Carmen without any problems. I went out through the back door and had it shut before she could get past me. She tried to take the keys from me but I told her to let go or I'd bite her.

Carmen yelled, "I'm going to tell Mom you threatened me!"

I calmly said, "Go ahead, I'll tell her you hit me and why."

"Ha! She won't believe you!" and she ran off yelling, "Mom!" Then little bitch even locked the door to the bedroom hall on me when I bent over to pick up my cereal."

Mom ran up to me and said, "Care to explain yourself?" when I came in the front door.

"Sure I would. Carmen jumped me as I was coming out of my room."

"That's a lie!"

"So what was she doing on the bedroom side of the house?" I asked. That made the Mom pause. "There's also these scratches on my wrist and hand from where she tried to take my keys from me. Not to mention the imprint of the keys in my hand, or the bruises I have from where she hit and kicked me." I said lifting my shirt high enough so they could see them. Sure I heal fast but not that fast. It takes a couple minutes at least. And pale skin shows bruises _so_ easily. "Besides," I added holding up my crumpled box of cereal, "how often do I crumple up an unopened box of my favorite cereal just for fun?"

I think that clinched it for her more than the scratches or bruises. The parents know I don't waste food. Not that I consider carrots or shrooms and olives to be food. Still I'm not going to crush a brand new box of Graveyard Crunch cereal, with marshmallow tombstones, for fun.

The Mom turned to Carmen and said, "What have I told you about staying out of your sister's room?" Before Carmen could answer Mom answered for her, "I've told you, you're not allowed up there. You're grounded for the rest of the summer."

"What?" Carmen yelled outraged. "That's not fair!"

"We haven't been here three full days yet and you're breaking the rules. Not only that but you're picking fights with your sister, and we haven't even finished unpacking! I'm not going to put up with it! Now go to your room and stay there until we're ready to go."

"But what about Ruby!"

"What about her?"

"She threatened to bite me!"

"I'm sure it was only in self defense." The Dad said and then pointed towards Carmen's room. "Now go."

After Carmen stomped off the Mom turned to my Grandparents and said, "I'm sorry about that. The move has made her a little out of sorts."

I smiled to myself. (We must have moved a long time ago.) i thought.

They told her not to mind and that a little discipline was good for kids.

I opened my cereal and poured a bowl full. It may have been a little mashed but it still went well with milk. Besides it did make it easier to get to the prize. Right now they're doing Lego's I got a little coffin with a skeleton mini-figure. Pretty cool. I just need the vampire and I'll have the complete set, vampire, ghost, ghoul, and skeleton. Not that I get this cereal for the toy. I get it because it tastes good. The toy is just a bonus.

We're at a store now. Gotta get some lamps. Laterz.

* * *

My grandparents are so cool! And they really understand me. They took me to a military surplus store to look for a helmet. I found this old leather pilot's helmet. Grandpa laughed when I put it on. Grandma smile and said, "It looks good on you dear but I don't think that's quite what your parents had in mind"

That was when I found it. My helmet! It's a pilot's helmet complete with retractable visor. It's so cool! And it even has a ghost on it.

It was pretty expensive though and I didn't think I'd be able to get it but Grandpa said to go ahead and get it. I tried to protest but Grandma said, "When a man tells you to buy something and doesn't give you a price limit he expects it to cost a lot."

Then grandpa chimed in laughing, "That and he's about to realize he made a big mistake."

I couldn't help laughing too. Still I don't think Grandpa made Dad pay the full price. When we got home I wore it inside with the visor down. The Dad took one look at me and hung his head. After shaking it a while he looked up and said, "Welcome to Earth."

I think that was a pretty good joke for the Dad. I grinned and said "Greetings Earthling." in return.

That was when the Mom came saw me and said, "What on Earth?" Then she took a closer look at me and said, "Ruby?" Followed by, "Oh good Lord!"

Carmen of course tried to insult my helmet but I didn't pay her any mind. She has no taste.

After putting my lamps and things inside I worked with Grandpa on my bike. It's pretty cool having an engine. It isn't very fast but it's still cool. I didn't get to ride it very long though. I got called in to pick fruit. Grandma and Grandpa had already picked some but I got sent up into the trees to pick some more.

I picked a lot of fruit! A lot was past it or had been had by birds or bugs but we still ended up with a lot. They say there's more than enough to can and to make jelly. I don't care much about the rest, I mean it's good and all but I love their plum jelly. They have a plum tree in their yard too and they make plum jelly every year. Toast isn't toast without it. It's just burnt bread.

After we finished picking fruit Dad started barbecuing. I wanted to toast marshmallows but they wouldn't let me. Said it would ruin my appetite. Grandpa did laugh when he saw I was prepared with a bag of marshmellons and a fondue fork. They each snagged a marshmallow though before I could take them back upstairs.

You know just because I don't like my meat cooked to a cinder doesn't mean I eat it raw. Rare done isn't raw. It's rare. Food that jumps out of the way when you try to spear it is raw. Carmen kept making gagging noises and going "Ew! It's still moving!" Every time I cut my meat. It makes it really hard to enjoy barbecue. Hard to enjoy anything for that matter.

Finally the Dad told her "It's not polite to talk with food in your mouth."

"But I'm not eating anything."

"If your not eating anything then you must be done and you can go to your room."

That made Carmen shut up and started eating.

After dinner we had to clean the dishes. Since most of the dishes went straight to the trash that wasn't a problem. The pan for the chili I had to wash, and dry. Shelly had taken off. Which I didn't mind really. Chores go faster without her interference.

I went back out and let the parents know the dishes were done. Then I headed back up here. I'm kicking back in my recliner. I had to turn the wiggle pad off though, as it's just too hard to write with it on. The lamps work pretty good but the lamp shade is kind of dull. Grandma says she'll help me make one to my tastes.

I think I'm going to put on a video and turn the wiggle pad back on and relax.

* * *

Sunday August 7

We spent the day canning. There was a bit of sports watching by the men, ok we peaked too, when there was time. Mostly though there was canning. Carmen, blessedly, stayed out of our way. I think she knew Grandma would put her to work if she didn't stay out of sight. I wish she'd stay out of sight all the time.

I'm tired. I'm going to bed.

* * *

Monday August 8

I can't believe it! The program! The Rents signed me up at a school that has the Naked in School Program. Aarggg!

Mom took us to register for school today. After picking my classes the councilor said, "By the way we have the NIS Program here and participation is compulsory and counts towards your required units. All girls are required to participate. We do make some allowances for religion however. Will that be the case here?"

I just stared open mouthed at him while Mom said, "No that won't be necessary"

Finally I said, "The NIS Program that forces students to go around naked and have sex?"

He frowned. "Students are required to be naked and allow a certain amount intimate touching however we do not force students to have sex."

"Then how come nearly every thing I've heard or read has girls being egged?" (Every Girl Gets Done (not sure what the second "e" is for?))

The councilor's frown deepened. "Not every girl gets done Ms Ruby. Many survive the program with their virginity intact. However it is true that the program does allow many of them to open up and embrace their sexuality."

"In other words they get done."

"Ruby!" Mom hissed. Then she asked, "How does this count towards her graduation requirements?"

That was a good question.

He answered, "It's simply a pass or fail. Upon the successful completion of your program week you will be awarded the full two credits. For those who take longer than one week they will be given one credit. You'll note you only need one credit for graduation. You may also participate more than once for addition credit."

"What do you mean weeks?"

"Some students fail to follow the rules and receive additional weeks. You can also go with the gradual approach where in the first week you wear more revealing clothes than you would normally wear, see through clothing, swimsuits, underwear. Some students get quite creative and use that week to show off. The first week is of course to prepare you for spending the second week nude."

"Joy." I muttered.

"Ruby!" Mom hissed again. "Why the extra week?" she asked.

"While we feel that most would benefit more by not having the extra week to prepare we understand that some, when thrown into deep water, will only sink. We'd prefer not to have anyone sink. You can of course decide to go nude during the first week and days spent nude do count towards the following week.

That reminds me you'll need to pass the swimming test. I know you did at your old school but its standard procedure. It would be best if you scheduled it before school. That way you won't miss the opportunity to pick a PE class you want. Any questions?"

"There's no way to get out of it?" I asked.

"The NIS Program? Not without transferring to a school that does not have the program, no. We do make some alterations to the program for those students who are deemed likely to be significantly traumatized by their participation, hence the allowance of the extra week, as well as those with religious reasons. But I don't think either will be the case here. You can of course refuse to participate but you simply won't graduate."

"GED?"

"You won't be allowed to take if you fail to graduate based on non participation."

"Crap."

"Ruby!" Mom hissed yet again.

However the counselor said, "Exactly. It's pass or fail. Any other questions?"

"Yeah will the school reimburse me for sunscreen?"

That threw him. "What?" he asked confused.

"I sunburn real easy so I wear lots of sunscreen. If I'm naked I'm going to need to wear a lot more. Will I be reimbursed for the extra cost?"

"Why would you need to ... hold on ... let me see ... I thought I saw something..." he said as he flipped some pages through my file finally saying, "Oh yes I thought so. You're a vampire." Then he looked at me curiously.

I knew what he was looking for. Fangs. I get that a lot. I thumbed at Mom and said, "She had them filed down."

"Ah yes. I see. Well certainly the school will provide sunscreen for you. We do as a matter of course for all our students. We don't want anyone getting sunburned."

I couldn't help wonder how many students actually knew that.

He continued on, "You'll be able to pick some up at the nurse's office. Just tell her what you need it for and she'll provide it for you"

"Uh-huh." _Does she know about that?_ I thought.

"Any other questions?"

"Can I get a bike locker?"

"Let me see..." He turned to the computer and did some typing and said, "Yes we still have some available. The standard size locker for ten dollars a month and the large for fifteen. It is less if you pay by the quarter."

"I'll take the large."

"You don't need the large," Mom said.

"The trailer won't fit in a standard locker."

"You don't need the trailer either." Mom muttered as I said, "I'll take the large." again.

He gave me a look with a raised eyebrow.

I glared back, "It's not that kind of trailer. Remember my virginity?"

He coughed some looking away and cleared his through. "Uh hem ... so one large bike locker." after he I signed up for the locker he stood and shot out a hand and said "welcome to monster high."

As I walked out into the waiting room Carmen saw my mopey face and asked what was wrong. "None of your buisness runt." I said angilly as payback for replacing my shampoo with syrup and the syrup with shampoo. Mom said that i was signed up for "NIS" and Carmen laughed. Then mom said, "I wouldn't be laughing little missy, im signing you up for four weeks after that prank you pulled with the shampoo and the syrup. you ruined a good breakfast." When mom said that Carmen palled even whiter than me. So after getting my schedule, my program pamphlet, and an appointment for my swim test tomorrow, I went out to see the secretary about getting a key for my bike locker and paying my thirty dollars for it. Then I took myself on a tour of the school and find the photo club to have my picture taken for my photo ID. The Mom stayed behind as Carmen was next.

I was a bit surprised PE was called PE. At my old school it was called Health and Wellness. How is dodge-ball healthy or well for anybody I ask you?

I found my locker but I didn't bother to open it. I doubt I'll need to use it really. I didn't last year. I don't think I will this year either. Besides it's safer not using it I think. Harder for something to happen to your books when you keep them with you.

Found the photo club and got my student ID. I had to give Tony credit. He didn't try to make me smile. Most try endlessly to make me smile. I hate it. He did say "Frown" though when he went to take my picture. I thought that was a nice touch. It made him smile when I told him. Then he got all nervous when he asked if I'd be willing to model for his club sometime. No I didn't rip his head off or anything. I just politely declined. He was disappointed but he took it ok.

I said, "Sorry" and he said, "It's ok. I had to ask, right?" I just shrugged. He didn't have to really but it was nice of him to ask. Surprising too since most people don't seem to want me in their pictures. Not that I want to be in them either.

We talked a little about clubs after that. I might try his Anime Appreciation Club. It depends on the reception and what all they do. He seemed excited that I might stop by though.

He gave me directions to the library. That's where I met Connie. She seemed a bit scared of me when I first walked in. Why is it just because I'm pale and I wear black that people assume I'm a Goth or that I'm somehow violent.

When I asked for Mr. Jenkins and told her why she about fell out of her chair, "Wha ... why do you want to work here?" she asked shocked.

"Lets see, I like books, I like the quite, and it sure beats study hall" I said ticking the reasons off my fingers. "Do I need to keep going or is that enough?"

"But why? I mean wouldn't you want to hang out with the other Goths?"

"Why? Are you trying to get rid of me?"

Her eyes when wide, "Oh no! It's just the goths rarely come in here."

I shrugged, "Good. Goths and I don't get along."

"Really? But I thought..."

"That I was a goth? Nope. Sorry to disappoint."

She blushed. "I'm sorry I guess I just assumed since you ... uh..."

"Look like a goth. It's okay. I get that a lot."

"How come you don't get along."

"I don't like their music and they're usually too morose and literal for me."

"What do you mean too literal?"

"Oh one guy's the head vampire and all others answer to him. Shit like that."

"Oh."

"Plus when they find out I am a vampire the wannabees want me to bite them and make them into vampires, which is just gross."

Connie's mouth dropped open, "You're a vampire?"

"In the flesh."

"Wow" she said slowly. "That is so cool!"

I was surprised since that isn't the expression I usually get from someone who isn't a goth"

"Wait a minute! You can't be a vampire! It's daylight"

"I'm wearing sunscreen and my glasses have UV protection"

"Oh. I thought vampires were supposed to have better vision"

"I can see better at night, or in the dark but that doesn't mean my vision is perfect"

"Oh" She replied. Then after a moment she started looking at my face and I rolled my eyes. "My mom had them filed down"

She blushed.

"You can't be. You said biting was gross"

"It is! I mean I have no idea where they've been. I don't want to catch anything or get sick"

"But you do drink blood?"

"Yep"

"But I thought vampires liked biting people"

"I wouldn't know. I haven't met all vampires. I would say most don't though"

"Why's that?"

I listed the reasons off for her. "One like I said, it's risky. Two it's painful for the one being bitten. And who can eat when someone's screaming in pain? Three if they bit into a major artery the donor could bleed to death"

"But don't you need that much blood?"

I rolled my eyes "No. My stomach isn't that big for one and two I'd make myself sick if I tried"

She looked at me as if she didn't believe me.

Look, what's your favorite candy?"

She blushed and said, "Jelly beans"

"Ever eat so many you made your self sick?"

"Yes?"

"There you go then. To much of anything, even a good thing, can make you sick"

"Okay, you've made your point. Any other reasons?"

"Sure that kind of thing attracts vampire hunters"

"They really have those?"

"Yeah. I've never met one and I hope I never do but they're real"

"But why? I mean I know I don't know all there is to know about vampires but even I know you don't go around creating legions of the undead"

I shrugged, "Some don't believe that. Others are religious nuts who believe we're evil" she frowned when I said that. "And others are just racist assholes"

She sighed and nodded her head knowingly. There's a story there but I don't know what it is.

"So where do you get your blood?"

"At the store like every other vampire"

"Really?"

"Really"

"Where do they keep it?"

"In the refrigerated section"

"Oh. How come I've never seen it?"

"Where you looking for it?"

"Uh ... no" she said blushing.

"That's why"

"Wait. So if vampires try to keep a low profile why is blood available in stores?"

"Because wannabees drink it," I couldn't help grinning as she made a face. "Also because most people aren't killer lunatics. We go about our business like anyone else and nobody bothers us. We usually only have to watch out for the occasional religious or racist nuts. It's only when some idiot starts biting people and it gets into the news that you have to worry about hunters"

"Have you ever had that happen to you?"

"I had a lady call me a spawn of evil once when buying a six pack"

Her eyebrows went up. "They come in six packs?"

"Sure or you can buy then in twelve or twenty four packs"

"Like soda?"

"Yep"

"So what happened?"

"Well..." I said drawing it out. "The cashier was a friend of mine and she took ages ringing the lady up"

"You're kidding?"

"Nope!" I laughed. "She punched in each single item buy hand and every other one she called for a price check"

She laughed, "I bet that drove her nuts"

"Oh yeah! Especially when Emily got to the toilet paper"

She gasped, hands over her mouth, "She didn't"

"She did"

"Oh my! I would just die if that happened to me!"

I nodded my head in agreement. "That lady nearly did especially when Em picked up the box of tampons"

She gasped again, "No way!"

"Way! The lady grabbed it and begged her to stop"

"What'd she do?"

"Told the lady to apologize to me, which she did"

"I bet she couldn't do it fast enough," she said smiling.

I grinned back.

"How come you don't mind me knowing you're a vampire? How do you know I'm not a hunter?"

I just looked at her and she rolled her eyes, "Okay I'm not a hunter but why let me know?"

I shrugged, "You'd find out sooner or later besides I'd like to borrow your book sometime. I've read the rest of the series but that one"

She blinked and then smiled, "Isn't Jane...

Just then another girl floated up and I mean floated. Her feet were at least an inch off the ground.

"Hi, I'm sorry to interrupt but I've only got a few minutes and I need to check this book in"

"Hi Saphire" the girl at the counter smiled, "This is ... uh..."

"Ruby" I said giving my name.

"Oh the teachers are going to love us," Saphire said with a grin.

I grinned back.

We both made faces with our tongues sticking out like that kid in the comic strips. I love Clvin and Hobbes. It's so funny!

Connie laughed

"You're a ghost," I said to Saphire.

"Hey Right on the first try. Connie give this girl a pint of A positive"

"I'm more the O kind of girl"

"I'd prefer an O too but I'd rather have it in private"

Connie said, "Saphire!" and turned bright red. I laughed. "That kind of O is good too"

"No, that kind of O is great" Saphire grinned back.

I have to agree. That kind of O is great!

Connie blushing even brighter said, "Will you two cut that out?"

Saphire and I giggled.

"How did you know I was a vampire?" I asked Saphire.

She shrugged. "I don't know. I can just tell" Then she said, "Wicked earrings!"

I grinned, "Aren't they?"

They're of a skeleton, the skull is on the post and the rest of the body makes up the back and dangles from my ears.

Then I complimented her on her dress. It looked like something worn in the Middle Ages. She looked really good in it.

Oh Connie was wearing a big leaf green sweater long brown skirt and had her brown hair tied back with a pink ribbon. I'm not quite sure what color hair Saphire has. I think it's black but it could be dark brown. It's hard tell since you can see through it. Her dress was greenish but then everything about her had a bluish-green glow.

Saphire grinned. "Thanks. Fortunately I like older styles or finding outfits would be a total pain"

"How do you find outfits?"

"There's a couple specialty shops I go to. New items never stay on the shelves long though"

"How do they get clothes for you?"

"Usually they're second hand. There's a big business for that. Newer things are clothes that were lost in shipment or burned in a fire or something"

"Oh. Do you mind if I ask how you became a ghost?"

"Nah it's ok. I get that a lot"

"Sorry"

"It's ok. I died when I was twelve. I was real sick and one night I went to bed and the next morning when Mom came into wake me I sat up feeling great only I sat up through the blankets"

"Freaky"

"Totally. I didn't even know it until Mom started screaming. Then I turned to see what she why she was screaming and saw my body laying there. Then I started screaming too"

I shivered. "That would totally give me nightmares!"

"It did give them to me. I couldn't sleep in that bed for months after"

"Yeah and she had to sleep with the lights on" Connie added.

"I don't blame her" I replied.

Saphire grinned. "Do you sleep in a coffin?"

"I wish! There's no way Mom would let me though. She's still half convinced I'm going through a phase"

Saphire and Connie both rolled their eyes.

"Have you ever been in one?" Saphire asked.

"Once but then I got kicked out of the funeral home and grounded for the rest of the summer"

"That sucks. Was there a funeral going on?"

"No. The parents got something in the mail about plots and after some great aunt I'd never met died. They decided to make arrangements for themselves, just incase. So since we were there I thought I'd try one out"

"How was it?"

"Not bad"

that was when i noticed a boy looked about the age of 17, off in the corner studying and pulling multiple books off the shelf. all the books he pulled were from the horror section. he'd flip through them and toss them aside and start to jot down notes about them. I knew that Monster hig was only admitting monsters and their relatives, so i wondered what type of monster he was. "Hey, who are they?" I asked pointing at the two boys and wondering were the other boy came from. Connie looked over and saw who i was pointing at. "Oh, well the one on the right is Dexter hes a ghost like Saphire, but he barly seem's to notice her, which makes he really pissed off because she is in love with him. thats one reason shes looking forward to her week in the program. And the taller one is Carlos. No-one knows what type of monster he is, but i think that hes a Vampire like you." she said.

I looked again and said, "No hes not a vampire, his skin is tanned and i can hear his heart beat." Connie looked and noticed the tan as well. "Oh..." Was all she could say.

Before I could say anything else the Mom walked in and said, "There you are Ruby. I've been looking all ... over ... for ... you" The Mom's words slowed to a crawl because she'd gotten a good look at Saphire. Or is that through Saphire? I don't know. What ever. She saw her and stared. I sighed and said, "I've got to go"

Saphire said, "Me too"

"I'll let Mr. Jenkins know you stopped by Ruby" Connie told me.

"Thanks. I've got a swim test tomorrow so I'll try again after"

"Okay. I'll let him know. Good luck on the test"

Saphire wished me good luck too and they both said, "See you tomorrow!"

I waved and pulled the Mom out of the library. The last thing I needed was for the runt to come along and start screaming.

When we were back in the hall the Mom said in a shocked voice, "That, that girl was a ghost!"

I couldn't resist saying, "What girl Mom?"

"That girl talking to you?"

"You mean Connie? She's not a ghost Mom"

"I meant the other girl"

"What other girl"

"The one in the dress"

"Which girl in the dress Mom?"

"The one wearing that old dress"

"You mean Saphire? Is she a ghost?" The Mom gave me a look when she realized I was pulling her leg.

Then she shook her self and said, "Maybe I imagined it"

"Must be it Mom," I said grinning to myself.

The rest of the day was pretty normal except I spent a lot of time thinking about the program. I know it's been around a few years now but I never thought I'd be in it.

Oh! I also got to talk to Emily and Tim online. I miss them. They were surprised to hear about the program considering my parents. Which is a good question, Why did they pick here? They teased me a bit about it but only in fun. Tim said he wished he could see me when it was my turn. I told him I'd send him a picture and he said, "Really?" So hopefully I was kind of surprised. Still I said, "No not really"

"Oh" he said deflating.

Emily laughed though and said, "She got you Tim!" then she added I can't blame you though. "I'd like to see her in the program too. Hey! Maybe we can play hooky her week and go visit her"

"Yeah maybe" Tim said perking up.

"Don't you dare! That week's going to be hard enough without you to poking fun at me"

"That isn't what Tim would be poking you with"

"Em!" Tim squeaked turning red.

"And I'm sure he's hard enough"

"Em!" I said embarrassed too. Tim and I had tried dating but we realized we were better off as friends. At least I thought we had.

"Oh come on Ruby. Remember when you tried that bikini on a dare?"

Tim said, "Oh yeah. You looked so hot" Then he gasped and covering his mouth with his hands.

Emily laughed. I blushed.

"He's right though Ruby. You did look hot"

"Em you're not helping any"

She just laughed. I have to admit the bikini did look good but I would never have worn it outside. I probably should have tried. I'm going to be wearing a whole lot less sometime this year.


	3. The first death

Tuesday Aug 9

Went back to school today for our swim test. I found a nice quiet corner of the locker room to change in. I didn't feel like putting on extra sunscreen just for the test so I pulled on an old baggy wet suit I had left over from Halloween a couple years ago. Not only was it black but the previous owner had painted little skeleton fishes on it. Very cool. For Halloween I wore it and Em painted my hands, face, and feet, to look like a skeleton. I had to roll up the sleeves and cuffs for her to do it. I really freaked people out. It was a blast!

It's getting closer to fitting me now if you consider the sleeves and legs still cover half my hands and feet. It's not the most comfy thing to wear but I can swim in it. I wore it when me, Emily, and Tim tried moon surfing. We didn't end up surfing much but we had fun.

Any way I put it on and a mask and snorkel. I carried my flippers. I figured that if this swim test was like the one at my old school it was jump in the pool swim a lap or two and your done. If you can't, you take swimming lessons. They didn't care how you did it. Just that you did.

As I was heading out towards the showers for a quick wet down Carmen saw me and yelled, "You can't wear that! I'm going to tell Mom!"

I just shrugged turned the water off and made my way to the pool.

I walked out and looked around. There were some people swimming and diving. There were others just laying out getting a tan. I couldn't help noting that about half the girls were topless. There were even a couple completely nude sunning themselves. I guess with the Program they were used to being nude and seeing nudity. There were a few gawkers but most didn't seem to pay too much attention.

Then I did a double take when I saw a young woman wearing a school sweatshirt and green sweatpants sitting in a wheel chair yelling at swimmers in the pool. I was a bit surprised someone in a wheel chair would be a swim coach but hey if they can do the job great. Then I did another as I realized it was a mermaid in the chair. What I though were sweatpants was actually her lower fish half. I guess they can't walk on their flippers, or is it fins, like they do in the stories.

I shook myself and started over towards the swim coach. Carmen of course had to call attention to herself by running out, "Coach Rafferty I have nothing to do with her!" pointing towards me. She caused quite a stir too!

No one had paid attention to me until then. Now swimmers were swimming into each other or into the wall as they gawked at me. One kid was even so distracted he muffed his approach and fell off the diving board. I have to say I'm quite proud of that.

I noticed that Carlos was hanging from the ceilling without his shirt on. (He is an inventor, he's whereing magnetic boots so he can walk on the ceiling.) His back had long scars along it and each of them was in perfect alignment with two others. He appered to be fixing a wire. 'WOW! The school and other kids must really trust him if they let him work with electricity right above the pool. and especially when there are people and monsters in it!' I thought.

The coach wheeled her chair around and stared open mouthed at me. She stared long enough that I started to feel uncomfortable. Then she started laughing. She laughed so hard I thought she was going to slide out of her chair!

Finally she said, "You must be Ruby and wheeled over to me and extended her hand. "I'm Misha Rafferty. You can call me Miss Rafferty or Coach. Which ever you prefer"

I liked her already. I shook her hand and smiled. She smiled back. Then she whirled on Shelly and said, "And you Miss Carmen, what do you mean by running on my pool deck yelling at the top of your lungs? Didn't you read the posted rules or are you just blind?"

Shelly's mouth dropped open in shock. Then her face turned red with embarrassment at being chewed out or maybe rage that her plan backfired. Or both. Either way I had to bite my tongue to keep from laughing. I like Coach Rafferty.

Then Coach looked back at me and smiling she said, "Can you swim in that get up?" pointing to me wetsuit"

I nodded.

"Alright. You can't use the flippers though." I shrugged and handed them to her.

She took them and said, "Alright you know the drill. Swim to the end of the pool and back. If you can't you'll have me for PE the first quarter and the next until you can swim. Of course if you like swimming you're more than welcome to be in my class all year. Now off you go." She finished with a wave towards the pool.

I swear I heard her laughing as I went to the pool.

On my way back from the other side of the pool, I saw something at the bottom of the pool so I dove down and got it. Then I came back up, cleared my snorkel, and continued on my way as I looked at the bracelet. It had writing on it and a little heart. Yuck.

When I got out I sat on the edge of the pool, pulled my mask off and took a closer look at it. It read "Lana Y Steve". As I read it I heard a screech an awful lot like Shelly's.

"That's mine!" and something moved at me.

I instinctively clutched it to me and ducked as I turned away from them. The person over balanced and fell into the pool. Coach Rafferty wheeled over and demanded to know what was going on. I handed the bracelet to her and said, "I found this in the pool"

Lana pulled herself out of the pool and said, "That's not true! This weirdo stole it from me!"

A couple of her friends agreed with her and accused me of pushing Lana into the pool.

Coach Rafferty glared at Lana and said very sternly, "Lana don't lie. We all know very well you threw this bracelet into the pool Saturday after Steve broke up with you"

Lana flinched as if she'd been slapped. I guess in a way she had.

"Alright that's four laps for lying, four for falsely accusing her, two for wasting my time," and she tossed the bracelet to Lana, "and two more for littering my pool. That's twelve laps. Get going"

Lana stared opened mouthed at her for a few moments until Coach asked if she wanted more laps. Lana shook her head and dived back into the pool.

Then Coach turned to the other two and said, "You two also own me eight laps for giving false accusations and lying"

They started to protest but Coach glared them into submission and into the pool.

Have I mentioned I like Coach Rafferty?"

I stood up and said, "Thanks"

She smiled back, "No problem but you'll want to watch your back around them. They're worse than eels"

I nodded and thanked her again.

"You might also want to keep a close eye on your things. I wouldn't put it past them to try planting something on you just to get you into trouble"

I sighed and thanked her again saying I'd be careful.

A quick shower and a change of clothes later I headed for the library. I was a little surprised not to see Sarah. I was a lot surprised to see the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen, in person, sitting behind the counter. Her leathery bat like wings just added to the attraction. I'm not really into girls, I mean I'm curious but I'm more into guys, but I could feel myself getting turned on looking at her.

When she sighed I realized I was staring. Blushing I quickly looked away saying, "I'm sorry"

She sighed again, "It's ok. You can't help it. You probably haven't met anyone with wings before and besides you're attracted to me"

I blinked in surprised at that. "Okay," I said. "I'll admit I haven't met anyone with wings before but why would you say I'm attracted to you?"

She shrugged, "I can sense it. Besides all the signs are there. Flushed face, deepened more rapid breathing, the release of pheromones, and your nipples are poking out"

I looked down at them, gasped and covered my breasts with my hands as I felt my face heat with shame and embarrassment.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to embarrass you but you did ask for an explanation"

"I'm not really into girls..." I trailed off as I looked at her and then tore my gaze away. "Sorry"

She sighed again, "It's ok. You can't help it. Don't feel bad. Everyone reacts the same"

"Really?" I asked not really believing her.

"Yeah. It's not so bad with straight women. They still get aroused but it's not directed at me. Everyone else though..." she sighed again.

"I'm really not..."

"You're at least curious or you wouldn't look at me like you are"

I felt my face get even hotter and I turned away from her. "I'm sorry"

"Don't go" She pleaded. "It's really ok. And the effect won't be so bad once you get to know me. Please don't go"

Hearing the desperation in her voice I turned back towards her. "What do you mean it won't effect wont' be as bad once I get to know you?"

She blushed this time. "Um ... I just meant that you'll get used to it. That's all"

"Um ... do you mind if I ask what you are?"

She sighed again. Wearily she said, "I'm a succubus"

"Okay" I said slowly. "I thought they only affected men?"

"We affect everyone. We just have greater effect on men, and lesbians," she added after a moment.

"Oh. But I'm not a lesbian"

"No but your curious. Like I said"

"Uh..."

I kept trying to look away or think of something to say. Finally I blurted out, "Um ... would it be ok if I touched your wings?"

She blinked in surprise. "Sure just be gentle okay?" as she turned slightly at the shoulders and extended her left wing to me"

Tentatively I reached out and gentle ran my finger tips down the edge of her wing. The top and back are a rich dark brown and the inner part of the wing is more tan. I think they're perfect.

My finger tips tingled as I touched her. "They're so soft!" I gasped.

She nodded and then shivered. I jerked my hand back. "I'm sorry. Was I pressing too hard?"

"No," she replied shaking her head. "It feels nice. And thank you for asking. Most people just reach out and yank on them to see if they're real"

I grimaced, "That must hurt"

She nodded, "Yeah it does. What you're doing feels really nice though. Ever thought of going into massage therapy?"

I laughed. "Not until now"

I got lost momentarily in the pleasure of stroking her wing as I stared at her. Then I shook myself again. Stepping back I said, "I'm really sorry about that. I hate it when people stare at me and here you're the third person I've done it too this week. Although the last person was staring back at me too so I don't think she noticed"

She gave me a confused look so I explained about the swim test and my wet suit and how Coach Rafferty and I had stared at each other.

She laughed when I told her saying, "I wish I'd seen that" Then she said, "You must be Ruby. I'm Rachel" and stretched out her hand.

I reached out and shook it. As I did I gasped as a jolt of warmth raced up my arm and through my body.

She smiled and said, "Its ok. It happens to everyone"

"Riiight. How did you know my name?"

"Oh I talked with Connie and Saphire yesterday. They said you'd be coming in"

"Oh. Cool. So is he in?"

"He'll be in, in a few minutes"

"Kay. Where's Connie and Saphire? I thought they'd be here?"

"Connie had an eye exam and'll be in, in a bit. Saphires's floating around here somewhere. probablly looking for Dexter."

"Very funny" Saphire said wryly as she came out of a back room with Mr. Jenkins. After the introductions he gave me my test which I aced. It was just alphabetizing and the dewy decimal system. Nothing big. Since I'm now approved, (yay) I scratched out pending approval from my schedule.

Mr. Jenkins left me with Rachel and Saphire to go over the computer system. As we did we talked about the school and its social structure. They both told me to steer clear of some vamp named Aiden.

"He likes to think of himself as the head of all the night creatures, especially vampires. He doesn't so much bother everyone else but he does expect us to bow down to him when he's around. The Ware's really hate it but he doesn't push too much as long as they treat him with respect. Vampires though he insists are under his rule. If you don't bow down to him he'll give you trouble"

I frowned. "I really hate pricks like that"

Saphire and Rachel nodded in agreement.

"So if there's vampires in this school how come Connie was so thrilled to find out I'm one?"

"Oh she's excited to meet anyone who isn't normal" Saphire did the quote thing with her fingers. "I think it's because her parents and sister are all Elves"

I felt my eyebrows go up. "They're Elves?"

"Yeah. I think it gives Connie and inferiority complex or something because she's a norm"

"I don't know why it should" Rachel said, "she's really a lovely girl"

"So says our resident lesbian" Saphire said with a grin.

"I'm not a lesbian," Rachel said with a huff. "I just haven't met a man I am attracted too yet"

"Uh huh. Keep telling yourself that sister." Saphire said back to her.

I looked back and forth between them wondering what the story was before I said, "Okay but how come she didn't know much about vampires?"

Rachel said, "Connie and the other vampires don't exactly hang out in the same circles."

I had to grin at that.

"We don't either really. Besides it's not like you can go right up to them and ask, "Do crosses and holy water bother you?"

My grin widened, "No they don't"

"Oh cool" Rachel said.

"Who else..." Saphire said next. "Oh yeah. You'll also want to steer clear of the cheers but of course you know that"

I nodded.

"Some of them aren't too bad but most are stuck up snobs. You'll especially want to steer clear of one cheer named Lana and her groupies. She thinks she runs the school because her parents are rich, she's beautiful..."

"and a cheer" I finished for her nodding my head. "Too late" I said and told them what had happened"

They both grimaced. "They'll be looking to get even with you. It's a good thing they don't know who you are"

I sighed, "I'm sure they know who I am by now. My sister was there too and she'd only be too happy to tell them. The little brown noser"

"Brown noser?" Rachel repeated confused.

"It's from spending so much time kissing ass" Saphire informed her.

Rachel took a second to process that and then started laughing. "Ew! That's so gross!"

I nodded in agreement. "That's my sister. Gross"

We were still laughing when Connie came in rubbing her eyes and complaining. "I so hate eye exams" Then she smiled when she saw me. "Hi Ruby"

I said hi back and when she asked I told her what we were talking about. She laughed with us when I repeated the part about Carmen being a brown noser. Then she said with a quick look at Saphire, "You'll want to steer clear of Billy Richmond"

"Why? Who's Billy Richmond?"

Saphire sighed sadly, "He used to be my best friend"

"What happened?" I asked.

"I died and he couldn't handle it. He keeps trying to release me."

I just stared at her dumb founded.

"Yeah he's tried everything. It started with holy water and crosses and he's since moved up to building his own electromagnetic guns" Rachel said.

Connie nodded. "Yeah all of his money goes into all these weird gadgets for detecting ghosts. It's like he thinks he's a Spookbuster or something. He even shot Saphire just before Halloween last year"

"You're kidding!" I said totally shocked.

Saphire shook her head sadly. "As you can see he didn't "release" me," She said trying to look brave.

"Yeah but he hurt her real bad" Connie said reaching out to her friend, her fingers not quite touching her but stopping at her aura?

"It was awful! That scream when he hit you" Rachel shivered. "And Saphire was so weak after, it took a week for her just be visible again"

"That's awful!" I said horrified her "best" friend would do something like that.

"Can we talk about something else please?" Saphire said desperately.

At that moment we heard a ton of crashes, thuds, and cracks, along with some cheering and chanting "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" I looked and saw that Carlos and Aiden were throwing punches at eachother like crazy, the I heard Aiden say something, that if he hadn't said, he probablly would stilll be here today. "I will kill you just as I killed your familly, and even your little baby sister. I remember the look on her terrified little face as I raised her neck to my mouth. HAHAHAHA!" Now Carlos looked beyond pissed, he let out a large roar throwing Aiden back. When Aiden looked back Carlos was gone but there was a large hole in the ground were he was standing. Everyone looked confused but by the time Aiden realized what was happening, a large furry arm that could stretch like rubber shot out of the ground and grabbed Aidens feet and made Aiden let out the most blood curdling scream before being dragged into the hole. Inside the hole we could he several rips, tears, cracks and screams. Then, silence.

At that point a body was thrown against the ceiling and landed infront of us, before shattering into a million peices. I could tell imediatally that it was Aiden. I saw a girl that I realized was lana, run over and kneel by his side. She was in tears which I figured ment she had a crush on him. Strangely, with Lana crying no-one noitced the large monster crawl out of the hole and stand over the dead vampire. The beast looked like the character "sonic the werehog", game that Carmens ex-boyfriend's little brother used to play, but was much larger and had larger muscles. The monster let out a low growl that made Lana jump back when she saw him. (Actualy it made everyone jump.) The beast grabbed Lana and threw her into the crowd. When she was gone the beast morphed into none other than Carlos. He pulled out a pack of matches and lit one. When I saw what he was going to do I jumped, he was actually going to make sure that Aiden died here and now. I tried to stop him but he dropped the match before I could stop him.

When the body began to burn, he grunted and started walking away. The crowd parted for him without question, guess no-one felt like trying to get in his way after that. Who would have guessed that Carlos was a werewolf. (I know I said werehog, but I think werewolves are cooler but the look of the werehog is more menacing.) As we walked back to the library we started talking at where we left off.

"We're sorry Saphire" Rachel apologized. Connie and I did reach out to give her hand a comforting squeeze. There was a cool tingling sensation as I touched her and Saphire gasped. "You touched me!" she exclaimed startled.

"I-I'm sorry," I said jumping back.

Saphire stared at her hand open mouthed. Then she looked up at me wide eyed. The others were staring at me too.

Breathlessly Saphire asked, "How did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Touch me. How did you do that?"

I just stared blankly back as surprised as she was. "I don't know. I was just trying to help"

"Ruby, no one's been able to touch Saphire since she's died except for her parents, and other ghosts" Connie whispered. Rachel nodded her head wide eyed in agreement.

"But you..." I trailed off confused.

"I stopped short at her aura" Connie explained. "If I'd kept going I'd have gone through her and that makes her sick"

"It does?" I stared wide eyed back at them.

"Yeah," Saphire said softly. "It makes me feel like I'm going to hurl ... But you touched me like I wasn't a ghost. How?"

I shrugged and tentatively reached out and touched her shoulder. Saphire had scrunched up her eyes waiting for me to pass through her but they flew open as my hand stopped on her shoulder.

"Can you feel me?" I asked.

Saphire nodded her head in amazement. "Can you feel me?"

I nodded back.

"What's she feel like?" Rachel asked.

Connie and Saphire both looked at me expectantly.

"She feels cool but solid"

"Can ... can I?" Saphire asked hesitantly lifting her hand.

I let her touch my arm and then my face. It was kind of weird but kind of nice too.

"You feel so warm," Saphire said softly in amazement.

Most people say I feel cool but I guess I would feel warm to a ghost"

I opened my eyes and saw Saphire had tears in hers. When one broke free and ran down her cheek she brushed it away saying, "I'm sorry" and turned to run. I'm really not sure why I did it but I grabbed her wrist to stop her and pulled her into a hug. She tried to pull away at first but then held onto me crying. I was as well which was embarrassing but not as much as it would have been if Rachel and Connie hadn't been crying too.

After Saphire stopped crying I let her go and we all wiped the tears from our faces. Saphire apologized but we all told her it was ok. Then she said, "Oh Ruby your shirt!"

And I looked down at my left shoulder and saw that she'd slimed me. Jokingly I said, "I don't mind the tears Saphire but did you have to blow your nose on me?"

"It's not snot fang face. Its ectoplasm" Saphire retorted with mock anger.

I grinned back and flicked some at her. She jumped back with a grin. Connie handed me some tissues while she and Rachel laughed. As I wiped, Saphire asked again how it was possible for me to touch her. Rachel put her arm around my shoulder and in a deep voice said, "The swartz is strong in this one"

We all stared at her for a sec and then Saphire and Connie burst out laughing as I elbowed her. Not too hard though. Just playfully. She oofed and then laughed. I laughed too. It was funny but I can't help wondering how it's possible for me and Saphire to touch.

Finally Saphire asked, "What were we talking about?"

Connie sobered and said, "Billy"

We all frowned. Connie ducked her head and said, "I'm sorry. I only brought him up because we still see him time from time"

"The guy should be locked up" I muttered.

"He was for a while but his lawyer managed to muddy the waters enough so that he got out on probation" Connie explained

"That totally bites" I exclaimed. The others agreed with me.

We stayed and chatted after the bell rang. That's when I found out we're in most of the same classes together. There are some differences though. Like Connie's Math and Art classes are switched from mine. Saphire's has gov and computers switched. And Rachel's Library time and Art class is swapped. Other than that we'll get to hang out a lot. We even have the same lunch, and PE which is way cool. We can hang out at lunch and on the bleachers during class.

I also found out a friend of theirs also has the same classes as me. Her name's Lou (Louise) and she's an Anglican. That's not her religion. That's what the powers that be have decided to label those with bird wings. Bird people just sounded dumb and religious groups and a few Anglican's objected to the use Angels. So they picked Anglican.

Apparently Lou's had a tough time of it. For some reason her wings didn't grow in until she was 10. Her father who's a norm supremacist accused her mom of having an affair with an incubus and divorced her. No one's heard of him since. The mom who was very religious considered Lou to be a blessing. So much so that she sold her to her preacher and became his mistress. The preacher who was a total freakazoid used Lou to further his own ends. First he sold her feathers. It was just those that dropped off at first but then he started plucking her wings. Other people also plucked feathers from her wings, some wanting a good luck charm and others to be mean.

NOTE: Never pluck an Anglican's feathers. It's painful and they don't always grow back right or at all.

When Lou's feathers didn't grow back as fast as the preacher wanted he used make up on her and moved to selling drops of her blood and forced her to lay hands on people as if she could cure them.

When her feathers did start growing back they were gray, brown, and black. He took it out on her since Angel feathers are supposed to be white. What a creep.

Finally when miracles didn't happen and people got wise to some of the stage tricks the preacher was using, feather dye for example, he began to lose parishioners. Some even called him a fraud. He lost it and beat her. Then the bastard held a special service to put the blame on her saying that she'd fallen as an Angel and that was why the prayers hadn't been answered and miracles hadn't happened. He said he'd been trying to rehabilitate her but she continued to fall and that it was now their duty to "cleanse" her body and spirit.

Then he showed them how they would do that. The sick fuck had her nailed naked to the cross. He'd even added a couple more pieces and nailed her wings to it. Then he had all those he'd swindle come up and whip her. When they'd finished whipping the front side of her they pulled her down and re-nailed her facing the cross so they could whip her back. Then someone tried to cut her wings off. I guess that was too much for the preacher because he shot him and a couple more until they ganged up on him.

By that time the Police had showed up. Many of the parishioners claimed police beat them after they saw what they'd done to Lou but no charges were filed. Not against the cops any way. The rest went to jail. I say they got off lucky with a beating and jail time. I'd of shot the fuckers.

Lou ended up in the hospital for a long time. Not only was she treated for the whipping and needing reconstructive surgery on her wing and to remove some of the scars but the whipping had caused her to miscarry. Yeah that's right. The sick fuck was sleeping with her too. That may not have been illegal since the government confirmed the consensual age limit of 14, mostly thanks to the NIS Program, but also because of older laws still on the books but not enforced in ages. I still think it's wrong though. Fortunately she didn't have to testify against him. He was shot with the last bullet in his gun.

Connie said that Lou still leaves early to go to counseling sessions every Thursday because of everything.

By that time I felt totally sick and angry. When I finally told them, Connie reached across the tableand clasped my hands with hers. Saphire and Rachel also laid a hand over ours while rubbing my arms with the other.

They apologized and said, they told me because they didn't want me to be put off by Lou's quirks. She hasn't talked in ages. She's also extremely sensitive about her wings and doesn't let people touch them. The only people who she lets touch them are those she's really close too, those telling me and her foster mother and then only on invitation. It also explains why she's our age but a year behind in school.

"I'm sorry Ruby. We just thought you should know so you don't do anything to upset her. She's very sensitive. We know you'll like her though and that she'll like you once she gets to know and trust you"

I managed a small smile. It did feel good knowing they trusted me already. "Thanks" I told them.

They smiled back. That's when I realized someone was rubbing my back. We were alone in this part of the library and I accounted for all their hands. I stiffened and asked, "Who's rubbing my back?"

Rachel blushed saying, "That would be me" and then moved her tail around so I could see it. I hadn't realized she had a tail. I suppose I should have but I didn't think about it.

I stared at it saying, "Oh ... okay"

"You don't mind do you?"

"No it's ok. Can I touch it?"

"Um sure just don't..."

"Yank" I said for her. She nodded and I gently took hold of her tail and started to stroke it. It was soft and the same dark brown as her wings. It was also very flexible because she wrapped it around my wrist playfully. There was also this barb like thing at the end but it wasn't sharp or anything. It was soft and spongy really. When I said, "You know this kind of looks like a spear." She said. "Really? I never thought about using it that way..."

Saphire and Connie both said, "We know"

"Uh ... Ruby?" Rachel called my name again.

"Um ... sorry?" I said tearing my gaze from the tip of her tail.

"Please don't do that"

I'd been rubbing my thumb over the tip. I stopped and said, "I'm sorry. Does it hurt?"

"No. It feels good, too good," Rachel said turning a brighter red. "Um you should probably let go now"

That's when I noticed we were all breathing more intensely. Well ... I'm not sure Saphire can breathe but she looked flushed just the same as the rest of us. And we all had hard nipples.

Blushing I reluctantly let go of her tail and she pulled it back under her skirt.

Connie fanned her self and said, "Maybe we should get some fresh air?"

We all agreed that was a good idea and left. They gave me a good tour of the school showing me were all my classes were and where my bike locker was, which wasn't too far from Rachel's. I was thrilled to see her bike. She has a work bike. It's a 2 wheel bike that has this cargo area low to the ground behind a small front tire. It's sort of like a built in trailer only it's in front of the rider. Maybe like a unicycle with trailer attached to the front and handlebars added. Any way it's cool!

Saphire also has a bike, but she doesn't ride it too much as it really tires her out. Usually she rides in Rachel's cargo area when they go riding. I told them about my bike. They said it sounds cool. They also said that Lou's freight bike also has an engine. A freight bike is a 3 wheeled bike, 2 in the front one in the back that has a large cargo area in front of the rider, between the 2 front wheels.

They told me they would occasionally all go on an overnight bike ride and Lou would end up with most of the camping supplies since she didn't have to peddle. They also invited me to go the next time they went. I said that would be great and that I'd see if I could go. From what they said they get pretty close to where I used to live. Maybe Emily and Tim could meet us. I'd have to make sure that's ok with the others first. If I can go that is.

I asked Connie were her bike was and she said, "My Mom dropped me off."

"Oh yeah. D'uh" I said.

She grinned back.

Then Saphire said, "She doesn't usually ride it to school any way since she lives further away than the rest of us"

I found out that we all live relatively close to each other but Connie lives the furthest from the school.

"Besides" Rachel added. "She has a Vespa. Several in fact"

"You have scooter? That's so cool!" I said.

Connie blushed. "I do not. They belong to the family. I'm just allowed to use them"

"Yes she does. In fact she has one for all seasons" Rachel said teasing her.

"I do not"

"Sure you do. You've got April for sunny days, Charlie for when we all need a ride or you go shopping. And Grape for when it's raining or when you're really going shopping"

"Don't forget, Ariel for water play, and Bridget for when it snows"

"Wow! That's so cool! How did you get all of them?"

Connie sighed. "My Dad owns 'Personal Rides'. Every kind of ride for every kind of rider for every kind of occasion."

That last is the sale slogan.

"He sells everything from mopeds to Harleys. Unicycle to quad, wheeled or tread or hover, ground or water, dirt or snow. As well as some light aircraft." Rachel said.

"He also sells all kinds of extras like trailers and he has a shop in the back for repairs and customizations"

"Sounds very cool"

I also learned that; April is a regular vespa scooter. Charlie is a scooter with a sidecar. Grape is a vespa made to look like a little 3 wheeled truck with an enclosed bed, Ariel is a jet-ski, and Bridget is a dual tracked snowmobile. I didn't know they came with two tracks. And those are just the ones she drives. Apparently her whole family drives nothing but mini vehicles. Talk about lucky! I'd love to see them and her Dad's shop. Some I've only seen in movies and they looked so cute! I'd love to see them up close!

After the bell rang again we headed for 3rd lunch. They didn't even mind that I ordered blood or had my burger rare done. Well, Connie was a bit fascinated at first but that soon went away.

She said, "You know if I didn't know you were a vampire I'd never guess it from watching you eat."

I swallowed, said, "We eat just like everyone else. We just need to drink blood is all." Then I took another bite of my burger.

I did have to ask about Spahire's sandwich though. Not so much how she ate it. She had it with everything. Mostly I wanted to know where it came from. She just shrugged and said, "Mom made it"

After lunch we went on a tour of the club rooms. They're in a bunch of portables and a couple of ancient single wide mobile homes that were donated for club use. We went past the portables and straight to the mobile homes.

The literature club shares one of them with the anime and Sci-fi clubs. The other is shared by the wellness club, the home-ec club and photography club. The wellness club and home-ec got theirs because it has a kitchen and because of the shower. The photography club also uses it because they do old fashioned photography and it came with a tiny dark room behind the bathroom. I think it was a converted closet. The anime, sci-fi, and literature club have theirs because no one else wanted it. The lit club is actually in a tiny add-on to one of the mobile homes. It's lined with book shelves and barely big enough for a cardboard table and a couple chairs scattered around the room. The other's have larger spaces but not by much. I've got more square feet in my apartment.

They're arranged so the add-on is between the two houses and so they share a common deck and awning. I think it's pretty nice really. And it's really convenient that they're so close since they're members of all of them. They're not necessarily into the same things but they support each other.

This turns out to be a good thing since rival clubs and some of the more popular people keep trying to have the mobile homes replaced by more modern portables. The fact that they all support each other is a big thorn in those plans. The other clubs don't mutually support each other.

They were surprised to learn I liked Anime. The others like it also but not as much as Connie and me.

Saphire's more into old sci-fi movies, which are cool. Rachel's studying massage. I found out you can you can get a massage for 10 bucks after school and on the weekends. What a deal! You can even shower before and after if you want. Connie and Lou also like to cook and sew. So they make munchies for the neighboring clubs and help make costumes for a couple of the cosplayers. And of course we all love to read. I think it's great!

Tony about fell over himself when he walked out of the darkroom and saw me. Then he blushed and tried to hide the pictures in his hand behind his back. We managed to look at them. I was surprised to see they were black and white nudes of a really pregnant woman, and I mean really pregnant! I was even more surprised when that woman turned out to be Tony's older sister, who's in college.

I think it's a little weird he'd take nude pictures of his sister but it wasn't like he'd snuck them or anything. She was clearly posing for him in a studio. They were also really good photos and she looked so radiant and happy.

The others asked how she was doing and he said that she was due any time now. Rachel asked if he was looking forward to being an uncle. He blushed and nodded. I think that's sweet.

I was surprised to learn he was using old photography equipment and developing his own pictures. When I commented on that he said, "Oh I do digital too but there's just something about film, especially black + white, that digital can't capture."

I really wouldn't know but he did take some really nice pictures. He said he'd show me his portfolio sometime but he couldn't do it right then because he had to run. He wanted to get the pictures to his sister.

We wished him and his sister luck. He thanked us and took off.

I was still exploring a while later when my name and Carmen's were called over the loud speaker. I sighed, "What did I do now?"

Connie, Saphire, and Rachel followed me over to the office where I was pleasantly surprised to see Grandpa chatting with the secretary. I called out, "Grandpa!" And went over to give him a hug.

He smiled and opened his arms for me and then hugged me back.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"You're Mom got called into the office so I came down to pick you up. Who're your friends?"

"Oh!" I said suddenly remembering the others. I pointed to them and said, "This is Connie, Saphire, and Rachel. They're going to be in most of my classes and we're all going to be working in the library together."

"Well it's nice to meet all of you." Grandpa said taking his hand from around my shoulder and holding it out for them to shake.

I think they were a bit surprised by my hugging him. I suppose most teens don't think it's cool to hug their grandparents but they can go jump in the lake. I'm going to hug him. I think they were also surprised that he didn't even bat an eyelash seeing that Saphire was a ghost and Rachel a succubus. He treated them like everyone else. Well, he didn't really shake Saphire's hand but he did put it out there for her to contact, however she does that. I'll have to ask.

After introductions Grandpa said, "The library must be a bit far away for it to take you so long to get here"

"Oh no we were over at the clubs" I told him. "You should see them! They're in a couple old mobile homes and they're cool!"

The secretary rolled her eyes at that but I ignored her. Then I turned and asked the others, "Do you think we could show him the club rooms?"

They looked at each other and said, "Sure"

Then Carmen came slinking in. She looked around to see why she'd been called into the office and stared at my friends going "Ohmygawd! Ohmygawd! Ohmygawd!"

Grandpa went over to her and gave her a little tap on the head. "Carmen your needle's stuck".

Carmen jumped. When she landed she pointed to them and said, "She's a, she's a, she's a..."

"Carmen it's not polite to point" Grandpa pointed out.

Then Carmen stepped forward and waved her hand through Saphire. Saphire grimaced and backed away holding her tummy. The rest of us yelled, "Hey!"

Grandpa clamped a hand on to Carmen's shoulder and pulled her back, "Carmen that was very rude" he said sternly. "How would you like it if someone waved a hand around in your guts?"

Carmen who'd gone pale looking at her hand look up at him and went even paler than me.

Grandpa nodded towards Saphire saying, "Now I think you owe this young lady an apology"

"But she's a..." Carmen started to protest but Grandpa's glare cut her off.

Carmen mumbled, "I'm sorry" and Grandpa said, "I think you'd better go get your things and wait by Hector."

Connie whispered, "Who's Hector?"

"Grandpa's truck" I whispered back.

"Oh ok" Connie replied.

Grandpa followed us over to the club house. I guess that's a good term for it. Any way he followed us over and they showed him around. He pulled a couple videos and books off the shelves to look at them. He knew about a lot of the old ones and even some of the new ones. One he said he hadn't seen in ages another he said, "I didn't know this had come out yet"

I knew Grandpa liked some anime but I didn't know he was this familiar with it.

We didn't stay too long though. We had to get back before Carmen got into any more mischief. On the way back Saphire whispered, "You're Grandpa is so cool!" I have to agree. He is cool.

When we got back to Hector Grandpa asked them what they planned to do for the rest of the day. Saphire said they were just going to hang around the club area for a while. Then Connie and Rachel were going to go to work. They both work at the mall. Connie in a bookstore (Lucky!) and Rachel at a hot dog place. Saphire was going to hang around for a while. Then she asked if I'd want to go to the mall with them. "We could show you were it is and make these two serve us" she teased with a grin, referring to Rachel and Connie.

I thought that sounded good. I looked at Grandpa but he said, "Don't look at me kiddo. You'll have to ask you're folks about that"

I sighed and told them I'd let them know later.

I waved as we pulled out of the lot. They waved back.

As we drove down the street Grandpa asked Carmen about her day. Carmen replied sarcastically, "Oh now you want to know about my day. I notice you weren't to busy to ask me earlier while I was left to wait by the truck alone, for ever!"

I wanted to smack her but I didn't. I did give her a dirty look though.

Grandpa frowned and said, "I've been interested in your day all along and if you hadn't been so rude to Ruby's friends earlier you'd have found that out. You wouldn't have been waiting by Hector for us by yourself either"

Carmen slumped back in her seat, arms crossed. "It's not like she's even a real person"

Grandpa pulled into a drive way so suddenly that Carmen and me both almost fell over in our seats. Then Grandpa stopped Hector, turned to look at Carmen and said, "Young lady if I _ever_ hear you speak like that again you won't be able to sit for a week. Is that Clear?"

Wide eyed Carmen nodded. I have to say I was shocked too. I'm not sure when I'd seen him so pissed off.

"Not a real person" He muttered. "You're damn fortunate your Grandmother wasn't here to hear that. She'd slap that mouth of yours so fast you wouldn't know what hit you. That young lady is just as much a person as you are. Just because she's living impaired does not change that. Am I clear?"

"C- crystal" Carmen stuttered.

Despite the seriousness of the situation I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing. Grandpa grew up during the whole Political Correctness movement. He didn't believe in it but that didn't stop him from picking up some cool phrases that pop out every now and then. Living Impaired. That's a good one. I wonder if Saphire's heard it.

Grandpa just dropped us of a few minutes ago. He'd of stayed but he had to go pick up Grandma. Thankfully Carmen stomped off to her room so I didn't have to fight her to get to my room. I'm going to see if Emily and Tim are online.

Scratch that. Mom just called. She doesn't sound happy. I better go see what she wants.

* * *

That little bitch! Carmen told Mom that I'd gotten caught stealing at the pool today. Mom was pissed! I just stared at her in shock as she lit into me.

"The school year hasn't even started and you're already causing trouble. And stealing Ruby! What have you got to say for yourself?"

I saw Carmen smirking at me before she ducked back into her room and I wanted to strangle her I was so T'ed off!

"Well out with it. Explain your behavior this instant!"

It was sucha struggle to not scream back but I managed to some how. "Did Carmen also mention that said girl was given 12 laps by the Coach for falsely accusing me of steeling her bracelet? And that her friends received eight? Did Carmen also fail to mention that said girl had thrown said bracelet into the pool after breaking up with her boyfriend last Saturday? Long before I'd ever set foot on school property?"

Mom looked stunned by that. After staring at me silently for a few minutes she called for Carmen and demanded to know if it was true. Carmen admitted that it was and Mom yelled, "Why didn't you tell me that earlier?"

"But Mom! You never gave me a chance!"

Mom, "hmf"ed and turned back to me. Carmen gave me a smug smile behind her back. The Mom waved her back to her room and said surprisingly enough, "Alright I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions and yelled at you but darn it Ruby it's only you're second day there and there's already trouble"

"Mom it was just a couple of stuck up snobs with nothing better to do than play pick on the new girl"

Mom frown but nodded. "Alright. Now tell me about these girls you've been hanging around with. Carmen says they're a poltergeist and a demon. Tell me that's not true"

"That's not true"

When Mom kept looking at me expectantly I said, "Saphire's a ghost not a poltergeist. And Rachel is a succubus not a demon"

Mom's frown deepened. "I'm not sure I like you being with girls like that"

I rolled my eyes, "Grandpa met them and was perfectly fine with me being with them"

Mom twitched at that and said after a moment, "Yes well I'm sure they seem nice..."

"Mom they are nice"

"They may be but I'm not sure I like you hanging around them. Who knows what kind of trouble they'll lead you into."

I just stared blankly at her.

"Well she is a succubus and well..." Mom actually blushed. "I just don't want to come home and find out your pregnant"

"So sayeth the woman who registered me in a school that has a compulsory Naked in School Program. The same program designed to have girls EGGeD. Go figure!" I said. She glared at me.

I pointed that out to her when I said, "Mom I'm not going to get pregnant You've had me on the pill for years remember? Besides I'm registered in a school that has The Program. I'm going to be egged. Rachel being a succubus isn't going to change that."

"Honey not every girl gets done as you so crudely put it"

"Should I have said fucked?"

Mom narrowed her eyes at me. "Egged will do. As I was saying, not every girl has sex during her week. She's just has more knowledge to decide whether or not she wants to participate in such activities. And if she chooses to do so she can without feeling any guilt"

"Uh huh" I said totally not convinced.

"Is that why you picked this school district? So I can be egged without feeling guilty?"

"No, however we do think that the program will allow people to see and get to know the real you"

"Oh they'll get to see and know me alright"

Mom gave me a look and I rolled my eyes.

"Guess what Mom. I don't need the program to make friends. I've already made three and they've invited me to go to the mall tonight. Can I go?"

After thinking it over a while the Mom said, "Alright. Will you be eating before you go?"

"Nah I'll grab something while I'm out. Thanks Mom!" I yelled turning to go back up to my room to let the others know.

"Regular curfew!" She called back.

"Yes Mom!" I yelled and shut the door to run up here to let them know. I just got off the phone with Connie. She's going to pick me up since I don't know where the mall is. I guess that little detail slipped past the Mom.

I'm going to go get ready. Hey I may be a vampire and I may not be into trendy things, heck I usually hate going to the mall, but that doesn't mean I don't want to look my best.

* * *

Well that was an experience.

Connie picked me up in this adorable tiny little sedan. I swear the thing would fit in the back of Hector with the doors open and there'd still be room! Connie said the car's name is Betsy. I think the name fit her perfectly.

Any way she picked me up and then we picked up Saphire and Rachel. Betsy is really cute and all but she doesn't exactly have a lot of backseat space. Saphire ended up siting on my lap. We tried it with me and Rachel in the back. That's where she usually sits when riding in that car because she can spread her wings out. It didn't work though. There just wasn't enough space and the close quarters were getting to us. So after a lot of fumbling around I got back into the front and Saphire had to sit on my lap. I think she was a little embarrassed but happy about it too since she got to feel someone touch her again. I can't imagine what that'd be like not being touched in so long. I didn't mind her being on my lap though. Even though she's solid to me she hardly weighs anything and I didn't mind having my arm around her. I even kind of liked the way she kept stroking my arm.

Of course being in such close enclosed space with Rachel I couldn't help getting aroused. I wasn't the only one either but I tried to ignore it though like the others. We ended up having a great ride on the way over laughing and joking the entire way.

The mall here isn't at all like I thought it would be. Sure there is the normal huge building, with lots of little stores inside between a couple big department stores. There was also the usual clicks of people being their annoying selves. If one got tired of the typical mall there was also lots of stores and restaurants across street, like a little shopping village. Rachel and Connie both worked inside the main building but they said some of the best places to shop were across the street. They're right.

The thing I wasn't really prepared to see though was the nudity. Sure I've seen lots of women topless outside but not at a mall. At the beach or pool or at a park or in their yards sure but not in a mall. I even saw a few women completely nude. Not many but there were a few.

After dropping off Rachel we followed Connie to the book store where she works. It's actually a pretty good book store. Most of what they have is newer and more popular titles but it's still pretty good. We looked around a while and then told Connie we'd see her later. Then we went on a tour of the mall. I was surprised to find out the mall had an old 6 screen movie theatre. I thought they'd all died out in the wave of multiplexes. I'm glad this one stuck it out. I hate multiplexes. What's even cooler is that Saphire said it's actually part of a drive in. You have to pay to go to the upper part of the parking garage and rent a speaker unit to get the sound for the movies. I think that's so cool. I didn't see it because we'd come in on the opposite side. I did ask how they made money when people could see the movie for free just by going outside.

Saphire said, "Most of the money comes from parking. They charge you to park there even during the day."

"That would bring them money." I agreed.

Saphire nodded and then told me that they were planning to see the new Alien movie coming out this Friday called "District 9" and asked if I wanted to come along. I told her that would be great and that I'd let her know if I could. The parents already okayed it so it's all set. When I asked how they managed to fit everyone in the car she said that Connie would often use a little three wheeled truck and bring a couple of stools in the bed. That way two people could sit inside and two outside, using the roof as a table. Or if it was warm she'd bring lawn chairs and a couple would sit in the bed and the others in the chairs. Sounds great to me unless it rains. Saphire did agree that sucked. If it looked like it might rain Connie would bring the station wagon. Connie's family has a lot of cars. Saphire says most of them are tiny though. Other than their work truck, the station wagon is actually the biggest vehicle they have and they only use it when they go on family trips.

Maybe Grandpa will let me use Hector sometime to go to the movies. He'd have lots of room for us to sit, inside or out.

After looking at the movie posters we kept walking. I was surprised to find that there were two adult only stores in the mall. One had clear windows and all kinds of wares displayed. Hey if Fredericka's Secret and Victor of Hollywoodland can do it why cant they? Still it was kind of weird seeing Play-boy magazine's in a mall window display. Saphire and I joked about it some as we walked on. The other Adult store had their glass painted black up to about 8 feet high or so, leaving a gap of light at the top. They also had a huge bouncer at the front. I asked what was inside and he said, "come back in 2 years and see for yourself." It was kind of rude but i was fine.

She'd been watching us the whole time while hiding behind a fake tree. It took her a few moments to catch up to the fact that I was pulling her away. Then she was like "Omygawd! I so can't believe you went up and talked to him!" Saphire kept going on and on about the guy until I finally had to say "Saphire! Do you mind?"

"Huh? Oh. Right. Sorry. Where are we going?"

"I need some fresh air"

"Oh. Fresh air is good. I could use some fresh air" she said fanning her self as I dragged her along.

We hung out by the entrance for a while. Saphire started on about the bouncer. Finally totally exasperated and embarrassed from it all I said, "Saphire! Shut up" and gave her a look.

She stared at me and then blushed. "Right. Not helping am I?"

"No you're not"

"He is a total hunk though isn't he?"

I through my hands up in frustration. She so wasn't helping. The guy was beyond hunk. He's like the thickest, juiciest, most tender steak ever with all the trimmings.

We headed for across the street to check out the other stores there. Saphire was apparently stuck on the subject though because she brought him up again.

We stopped at the light and she gave me this funny look.

"What?" I asked impatiently wanting the light to hurry up and change.

"SAPHIRE!" I yelled and stormed across the street as the light changed.

Return to Top


	4. the request

She raced after me saying, "Sorry Ruby but its true!"

She opened her mouth to say something and I ducked into a store.

It turned out to be a used book store. Two stories of wonderful old books. Saphire who'd scurried in after me said quietly, "Welcome to the best store in the mall."

We spent over an hour looking around. They didn't just have used books though. They also had new books and magazines too but they were titles that you wouldn't normally find at a more mainstream book store. The coolest thing, I think, is that if they didn't have something they'd try to get it for you. You just had to give them a deposit and they'd look around for you and let you know when it was in. They even had a small area of ghost books, also cool, so we both ended up with a bag of books. I only bought books that I was missing though. Okay I bought a couple I really wanted but just a couple.

Then we went next door to a thrift store. Both stores were on the corners so they were back to back. Saphire found a top and I found a pair of shorts. I have no plans to wear them outside though. At least not during the day. The sweater I found though is light enough I can wear any time. Saphire also found a cool old sci-fi movie on Beta. She wasn't going to get it but I told her I could transfer it to VHS for her. If I had a new computer I could transfer it to disc but I don't so I can't. And yes Saphire can pick up things that haven't passed over. It just takes more effort for her. The cool thing I found was this water jet thing that turns a regular bathtub into a whirlpool. It may not be as good as the hot tub down stairs but it does feel nice. I found it looking to see if they had a Beta VCR for Saphire. You can still find them occasionally. That's where I found mine. A lot of time they work to. People just get rid of them because they upgrade to something newer. Sometimes though they do need a little work but they're worth it. A lot of movies on tape haven't made it to disc yet. Some I'm not sure ever will.

Anyhow I was allowed to plug the water jet in and it seemed to work so I asked if they could hold it for me since I didn't want to lug it around all night. They told me they'd hold until closing. I thanked them and we paid for our things and left. There was a hobby store that looked interesting but it was closed. We wandered through a couple clothing shops but didn't really see anything we liked. Then Saphire took me to the second best store at the mall. The thrift shop being third. The Animart is very cool. They have all kinds of videos, games, books, toys for all kinds of anime. It wasn't just new stuff or domestic either. They'd import things. They'd even try to get titles for you like the book store. What was really cool was that they'd download videos on to disc for you. They'd only do that for titles not available on disc already though.

Yes they had what some call "bootleg" videos but they were ones that, weren't available here, or had special features, or uncut scenes not available in the domestic release. If there wasn't any difference they'd recommend the domestic release. And they didn't have the price marked up so high that you'd look else where for the videos either. Sure they were a bit more expensive but not terribly so. I know I'll be shopping here. Okay so I bought a couple videos but only a couple. I don't have that much money. I am so going to have to call the movers about that job.

We were pretty hungry and thirsty by then so we headed back to the hotdog place and had Rachel fix us a couple dogs and drinks. Coke for Saphire. Blood for me. Saphire only ate about half of hers though. Apparently mortal food while not very nourishing for her fills her up real fast. We chatted with Rachel for a while until about 9:30 then we went to ask Connie if we could barrow her keys. She was understandably reluctant but she let us barrow them. We put our bags in the trunk and headed back for the water jet. Saphire couldn't believe that I wanted it but it wasn't very much and I knew that if it worked it'd be worth it. Hmm. It sure was! I told her that if it worked like I hoped I'd let her try it. She didn't look too convinced but she went with me any way.

We got there a few minutes before they closed and I paid for it. By the time we got it into Connie's car the trunk was packed. We met up with her at the hot dog place. She seemed happy to have her keys back. We hung around until Rachel had finished cleaning up. A security guard did give me the once over but I guess he figured I was safe since I was with Connie, Rachel and Saphire, them being regulars and employees.

We walked out to the car and Saphire and I told them what we bought.

By then we were packed into Connie's car and on our way back. Some how the talk turned to the program and I asked if any of them had been in it yet. None of them had but Rachel had posed nude for art class and the photography club. She'd needed the extra credit. She'd missed a lot of school because one of her mother's had been sick.

She said, "It was really embarrassing at first because I wasn't used to being nude in class but after a while I just stopped paying attention"

I said, "I'm not sure I could"

"Sure you can its easy once you get past the initial embarrassment" Rachel told me.

"It also helps when your parents are nudists" Saphire added.

"You're parents are nudists?" I asked surprised.

Rachel blushed a bit, "Yeah. They wear clothes when they go to work and stuff but at home they're nude all the time"

"And you go nude too?"

"Sure. There's nothing shameful about the nude body. Its people attitudes towards it that's shameful"

I think she has a point.

"So you wouldn't have any problem with the program?"

"Well sure I would. I'm nude in an environment I'm not usually nude in. That's going to make it embarrassing at least at first. Then there's the touching and posing. That's going to make it real hard"

"Yeah" we all agreed.

Saphire sighed, "You wouldn't think so though knowing your parents"

"Why?" I asked surprised.

"They're hedonists" Rachel explained.

Surprised I said, "Wow! So they like fuck right in front of you?"

Rachel blushed a bit. "Sometimes although it's usually not that blatant. They're usually more subtle than that"

"But you have seen them ... together?" I asked kind of shocked. I mean the though of seeeing my parents ... Ugh! It makes me want to barf!

"Yes I have"

"We all have" Saphire said. "You probably will too eventually" She added.

I'm not sure how I feel about that.

"How do you handle that?" I asked.

"Well unless they're demonstrating something you asked about you just act like everything's normal and nothings happening" Rachel explained.

"Yeah right" I said. "It sounds like you wouldn't have a problem with the program"

"You'd think so wouldn't you? And actually if it wasn't for the requests it probably wouldn't be so bad. Except for peoples reactions of course"

"What do you mean?"

Rachel frowned so Connie said, "Rachel doesn't date much because of who she is. Everyone thinks because she's a succubus that she's a slut and that so isn't true"

"And it only got worse after she posed without being forced too" Saphire added.

"That totally sucks" I said.

They all sighed and said, "Yeah it does"

We were quite for a while then I realized something about what she'd said, "Wait a minute. You said one of your mother's was sick. Was it your mom or stepmom?"

"It was my Mom" Rachel said simply.

"Rachel's parents have a plural marriage" Saphire told me.

"A plural marriage?"

"Yes I have three mothers and two fathers"

"Uh ... kay. How does that work?"

Rachel shrugged. "How does any marriage work?"

"But how do you know which are your real parents?"

"They're all my real parents. The fact that there are five of them doesn't change that" she replied a little angrily.

"I'm sorry" I said and I was. I hadn't meant to upset her. I just didn't know anyone whose parents were in a plural marriage before.

Rachel sighed, "Its ok. I used to ask who my biological parents were when I was younger but they wouldn't tell me. Then as I got older I started to think that if I knew I might love them more than the rest. And they really are my parents, all of them. They've been there for me my entire life so it doesn't matter who actually conceived me." she shrugged. "I love them. Thinking that I might not love the others just because we weren't biologically related kind of hurts you know?"

"Yeah I understand" I said. And I do. Then I grinned and said, "It must be real hard to get away with anything"

Rachel laughed and said, "Yeah it is! They all talk about everything so you can't play them off the other either"

We laughed a while then I asked, "You're mom who was sick. Is she okay now?"

"Oh yeah. She just had a real rough pregnancy. She and my brother are just fine now"

"That's good. How old is he?"

"Seven months"

"And totally adorable" Connie said.

"Totally" Saphire agreed.

Rachel showed me a picture of him and he is really cute. Her whole family looks great really. All ten of them. Rachel, 5 parents, and 4 siblings"

And they're all really close too which must be so nice.

"When it comes time for you to be in the program what will you do? Will you go nude right away or will you take the extra week?" I asked Rachel.

Rachel said, "I might just go for it you know? Get the embarrassment over with right away. How about you?"

"I don't know. I was thinking about working up to it but just jumping has its appeal. I just don't know if I can handle it"

Saphire said. "I'm going to ease into it"

"Me too" Connie added.

"It probably won't be too bad if we practice first" Rachel said.

"Practice how?" I asked.

"Hang out nude. Maybe do a few requests"

"How would we do that?" Connie asked.

"And who would do the requests?" I asked.

"Well you could all practice in your rooms just don't put anything on before going to bed and when you wake up just spend the day nude"

"I couldn't do that. I'd have to shut the door and my parents would worry" Saphire said.

"My parents would get suspicious too. I could probably do it for a while but not all day" Connie added.

"I'd suggest my place but I'm not sure my parents would let me" I said.

"Why not?"

"It's because I'm a ghost isn't it?" Saphire asked unhappily.

"No" I lied. "It's just I have this cool room and my parents think if I have anyone over it'll turn into a rave and I'll burn the house down"

"How cool is cool?" Saphire asked.

"It's cool. I'm not supposed to talk about it but I have my own bathroom and it's completely secure so I don't have to worry about my sister bugging me"

"It would be really cool if we could practice at your place Ruby" Connie said.

"Yeah" I sighed. We rode along in silence for a while and then I said, "I'll ask. Maybe they'll change their minds. Maybe you can all come over tomorrow. If they get to know you maybe they'll like you better and they'll agree"

"You're not going to ask them about the program are you?"

"No but you could help with the unpacking. There's still a few boxes that need going through in the family room. And there's also Saphire's video. I'm not going to lug my player downstairs so Carmen could screw it up. Besides it might not even have the right connections" I added with a grin.

"Sure it would wouldn't it?" Saphire said.

"Not if I don't want it too" I said smiling.

"Oh!" They all said.

"What are you all doing after the movie Friday night?"

"Just hang out at someone's place. Why?"

"Maybe, and this is a BIG maybe, if I can work it right maybe you can spend Friday night at my place?" I was soo nervous asking that. They were all for it though.

"Oh Ruby that would be great!" Rachel gushed.

Connie smiling widely said, "Yeah it would. Do you think you're folks would let us?"

"That would be sweet if we could. You will ask right?"

I felt so relieved that they seemed excited by the idea. I let out a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding and said, "I really don't know but I'll ask. There's a chance that even if they don't let me take you up to my room you could still come over"

"That's cool. We just won't practice then" Rachel said.

"Right" Saphire yawned. "We can always practice later"

"Okay I'll ask them and messenger you tonight. I won't make any promises though"

They all agreed happily.

Then I asked, "What about Lou? Would she come?"

They all looked at each other finally Connie said, "We don't know. She's pretty shy around friends. I know she'll like you but she'll need some time"

"That's cool" I said. "If you can come over she's invited too okay?"

They all smiled. "Thanks Ruby. I'll let her know" Rachel said.

"What if you're parents don't let us come over tomorrow?" Connie asked.

"We just meet up at the library" Saphire said.

"Let's meet up there anyway. That way we'll have a few hours of peace at least" I said thinking about how annoying Carmen could be.

"That sounds like a plan" Rachel said. The others agreed.

A few minutes later we pulled in front of Rachel's house. It was a nice house that looked like it had been remodeled and added onto a few times. I guess they had to with 10 people living there.

Connie got out so Rachel could. We watched her go up the walk to her door. She waved and went inside. We waved back and drove off. We listened to the radio and talked some until we got to Saphire's. That's when we realized she'd fallen asleep. Connie covered her mouth with both hands as she giggled so as not to wake Saphire. I had to bite my lip. She looked so peaceful and cute sleeping.

"Does she do this often?" I whispered.

Connie shook her head. "Not really. Only when she's been using up a lot of energy. I guess she wore herself out shopping"

I sighed, "I'm sorry it's my fault"

"It's ok. She's fallen asleep on us a couple times. It's a compliment really. She doesn't fall asleep around just anyone"

I have to admit I felt all these mushy feelings stir in me when she said that. And I couldn't help grinning.

"I wish I had a camera"

Connie gasped, her mouth open eyes wide. "Saphire would be so ticked if you took her picture!"

Then she grinned and put her fingers to her lips. Then very quietly she opened the glove box and pulled out a small digital camera.

"Saphire's going to be so pissed" she said and then took a picture. It came out really good too.

After taking the picture, Connie opened her door as quietly as she could and then came around and opened mine.

As gently as I could I swung my legs out of the car and stood up with Saphire in my arms. Connie hurried ahead and knocked on Saphire's door. I followed more slowly not wanting to shake Saphire and wake her up.

You could have knocked her parents over with a feather when they saw me holding her. They stared at me so long I finally said, "Um ... hi. Saphire kind of fell asleep on my lap"

Saphire's Mom shook herself and said, "You must be Ruby. Come in please. I'll show you to her room"

Then she turned and headed into the house. I followed. They have a nice place. A little small but nice and cozy. When we got to Saphire's room she pulled the covers down the bed saying, "Just lay her down there and I'll take care of her"

As gently as I could I put Saphire down and then turned to see that Saphire's Dad and Connie were watching from the door way. I couldn't help blushing a bit but I don't think they noticed. After Saphire's Mom tucked her in, her parents led us back into the living room. Then they proceeded to totally embarrass me, and I think Connie too by saying, "I just had to thank you Ruby. When Saphire came home this afternoon she was so excited that someone had been able to touch her. It was all she could talk about"

"Why can I touch her?" I asked.

"I don't know but for Saphire's sake I'm glad you can. She's missed the touch of others" Saphire's Dad said.

Turning to Connie, Saphire's Mom said, "I hope you're not offended Connie. You know she loves you and the others to pieces and that she'd do anything for you"

Connie's eyes were a little misty when she said, "No it's ok. We totally understand. We love her too"

Saphire's parents smiled at that.

Then Connie grinned and said, "You've got to see this picture." She pulled the camera out of her pocket, fiddled with it until the picture came up, and then handed it to them.

They both started to laugh and then they covered their mouths. "Oh I've got to have a copy of this" Saphire's Mom said. "You will send me one right?"

"Yes please do" Her Dad agreed.

Connie took the camera back and said, "I will" with a grin. Then she said, "We better get going"

"No we don't want you to be late" Her Dad said.

Saphire's mom said, "I'll call your folks and let them know you're on your way"

I pulled my watch out of my pocket and winced. We'd be cutting it close.

"Would you like me to call yours as well Ruby?"

"Uh ... sure if it's no trouble"

She smiled. "No trouble at all"

I gave her my parent's number and she was on the phone, as Saphire's Dad walked us to the car. He wished us a good night and we did the same to him. And then we came back here. On the way I asked if Connie really minded and she shook her head. "No I'm happy for her" She was silent for a block and then at the intersection turned and said, "You have to promise not to tell anyone this"

"Okay?" I asked curious.

"I think Saphire's really dreading the program because of others won't be able to touch her"

I felt my eyebrows go up.

Connie blushed. "It is part of the whole experience you know? To be touched but no one can really touch her"

"Oh" I said feeling bad for her. "And because she's a ghost she's going to miss out on that.

"Yeah not that she wants to be in the program. None of us do but it's an every day thing you know?

"She can't touch anyone at all?"

"Not really. If she concentrates she can but it feels like ice"

I frowned. "That sucks. Aren't there any other ghosts? I mean besides Dexter." I remembered Saphire's crush but also remembered that he barely knows she exsists.

Connie shook her head. "Just an old custodian and he rarely leaves the boiler room.

"Oh"

"Um..." Connie said, then blushed and said, "Never mind"

"Never mind what?"

"Nothing" Connie said getting the car moving again.

"Come on Connie what?

It took until we got home to get Connie to tell me. I was a bit stunned when she did.

"I was just wondering if you could ... when it's Saphire's week ... if you could ... I mean since you can ... if you'd..."

"If I'd touch Saphire?"

Connie's face went bright red. And I could feel my face getting hot too.

"Um ... I guess. If she'd be ok with that. But uh ... I've ... I've never done that before"

"You've never done anything with another girl before?" Connie asked kind of surprised.

I felt my blush get hotter, "No. Have you?"

It was Connie's turn to blush more. "A little. Rachel and I got carried away at the drive in once"

"Wow! How far did you go? If you don't mine me asking?" I added hastily.

Connie's blushed brightly as she ducked away. I didn't think she was going to answer but then she surprised me by saying very softly, "Far enough to know I enjoyed it and wouldn't mind trying it again"

"Wow!" I whispered. "What stopped you?"

"Saphire and Lou"

My eyebrow went up in surprise. "Like I said, we were at the drive in and we got carried away watching a really steamy movie. And when I opened my eyes I saw them watching us from the back seat. Saphire said, "don't mind us" Lou nodded giggleing and then I screamed"

I couldn't help giggling. "Sorry but I can't help it"

Connie sighed and then smiled. "It's ok. It is funny now but back then I was so embarrassed. Rachel too"

"How did Saphire and Lou react?"

"Oh they teased us but they were ok with it"

"That's cool" I said as she pulled into my driveway.

Connie was quite for a bit then she turned and said, "I hope you don't think less of me or Rachel knowing"

I shook my head. "Nah it's cool"

"Really?" She asked hopefully.

"Yeah Kind of erotic even"

Connie blushed.

"So you really haven't done anything with a girl?" she asked.

"No why?"

"Not even kissed?"

"Just play kissing. Nothing that ... involved"

"Oh. Do you want to?" she

"Uh ... I guess I wouldn't mind trying it" I admitted blushing. "Why?"

Connie blushed. "Just curious"

Connie looked like she was going to say something when the front light started blinking. We both sighed.

"Can you help me bring things in?"

"Sure"

We got out of the car and Connie opened the trunk. I took the water jet out and she picked up the bags. As she did I said, "Oh crap! These are Saphire's" I said pointed to two of the bags. "I forgot to get them out for her"

"It's ok. I'll give them to her in the morning"

"Cool. Thanks" I replied with a grin.

The Dad met us at the door and I said, "Uh ... Hi Dad. Am I late?"

The Dad made a show of looking at his watch. "Yes you are, but since Saphire's Mom phoned ahead for you and couldn't stop saying enough nice things about you both I'll let it slide this time"

"Thanks Dad" I said with a big smile. I also sent a big mental thank you to Saphire's Mom.

I titled my head towards Connie and said, "This is Connie"

Dad looked at her and said, "Hi Connie. It's nice to meet you"

They shook hands and then I asked. Is it ok if Connie helps me bring my things in?" I hefted the box with the water jet in it so he could see it better and she lifted the bags up a bit higher.

Dad frowned and I quickly said, "She doesn't have to go all the way in. Just enough to drop off my bags so Carmen doesn't bother them"

"Alright" he said finally.

"Thanks Dad!" I said and gave him a big smile.

Connie smiled at him too and followed me in. On the way we said "Hi" to the Mom who was in the living room watching TV. When we got to my door, Connie stayed behind me, and in front of Carmen, while I put my things inside. Then I pulled the door closed and said, "Thanks. I'm sorry I can't invite you in"

She shrugged, "That's ok I have to be going any way"

She said, "Nice meeting you." to the parents and we went outside. I told her I'd messenger her in a bit and saw her off. Then I went back inside.

I asked the parents, "Do you think it'd be ok if Connie and the others came over tomorrow and hang out?"

"Honey I don't know" Mom said.

"They could help finish unpacking the family room and then after maybe we could hang out in my room?"

"Honey we discussed this and you agreed not to have anyone in your room"

"I know and if you say no we'll stay in the family room but Carmen's going to bother us"

"She won't bother you Ruby" The Mom said.

"She always has before. That's why we only hung out in my room and even then Carmen would turn the volume up so loud we couldn't hear each other. That why they rarely came over"

The parents frowned.

"Besides it's going to look awfully strange for me not to have friends in my room. They'll think your afraid they're raving Lesbians out for my body or that you've got chains on my bed or some kinky shit like that"

Their frowns deepened and they went, "Hmmm"

Finally Dad said to Mom, "As much as I hate to admit it she has a valid point. A rather colorful one but valid one none the less"

"True" Mom said, "But that doesn't change why we didn't want anyone else up there in the first place"

I tried hard to keep from rolling my eyes. "Mom Dad I know you're worried I'll throw a raging kegger but think about it. Have I ever done anything like that before?"

Mom sighed, "No you haven't and its not that we think you will in the future either"

"It's that we worry your friends will do it for you" Dad finished.

"Okay. I can see that and it is a valid concern but I really don't think they're the types to do that"

"They may not be but what if word got out and someone else decided to throw a party at your place and just showed up?"

"Okay again a valid concern. The answer is if I hear about someone throwing a party here I'll tell them it's not true and to stop spreading rumors. And if they show up I'll tell them there's no party and they're not allowed in"

The Rents went, "Hmm" again.

"What if they don't take 'No' for an answer?"

"Then I call the police?"

"You'd call the police on your friends?"

"Anyone who'd do that isn't my friend" I said.

The parents were quiet for a while. Finally they said, "We'll discuss it and let you know in the morning"

"Thanks Mom! Thanks Dad!" I said and gave them a hug. Then I raced up to my room. As I ran through the kitchen I heard Carmen complain, "How come she gets to have people over and I don't?"

"Because you're still grounded" Mom said and then I shut my door and ran up stairs.

I left a message for Connie and then went and tried my water jet. It does feel nice. After drying off I decided to try being nude for a while. It feels totally strange. I keep worrying someone's going to see me and that I'll get in trouble some how. It's also a little chilly but that's because I'm not wearing anything. Hold on Connie just came online.

* * *

Had a nice chat with Connie and told her the parents were thinking about it. She said that was ok. As we talked we both admitted we tried Rachel's suggestion about being nude in our rooms. Connie said she feels totally weird, and naked, just being naked in her room and chatting to me about it. I told her I felt the same. It's kind of freeing but weird.

Rachel came on a little while later and I updated her. Connie also sent us the picture of Saphire sleeping on my lap. Rachel ROTFLMAOed. (Rolling on the floor laughing my ass off) And put up lots of smileys.

Saphire does look _so_ cute in the picture. She's gonna be so pissed!

Rachel did tease us a little for being nude but said she was proud of us. We'd admitted to trying it when she asked what we thought about doing it.

Over all we had a good chat. We didn't get to chat too long though since Connie has a lights out time. So we all confirmed we'd meet up at the library whatever the parents decided and that we'd go from there. Then we wished each other a good night and signed off.

Since it's pretty late I'm going to go to bed too.


End file.
